Apocalyptic Drama
by Snakeshark196
Summary: For two years a Zombie Apocalypse has plagued the entire planet. The TD cast has been dwindled as well and now the ones that remain alive will be forced into a competition. Yet another Total Drama Season. This time the challenges will include REAL zombies. Rated T, for B, V, L, and some SC.
1. What's Happening?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and am making no Profit off this fic.**

**Well I'm back with a new fic that's a first of it's kind. **

**Basically it's a competition fic. After a zombie apocalypse. Zombies aren't exitinct, just lowered in numbers and controlled. **

**This chapter is only a prologue. Actual competition will begin chapter 3. Chapter 2 will be stuff leading up to the competition part. **

**Also zombies will be refered to walkers and sometimes as ghouls. **

**I hope you like it. Because it is now my second biggest priority (first being TDPBT). So I'd be very grateful for reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalyptic Drama-<strong>**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Courtney, run."<p>

"Duncan, I am," she called to him.

Duncan turned to see her right behind him as the two ran for their lives.

"Damn it," Duncan cursed, "You just had to go and trip."

"I didn't see the fucking crate there," Courtney said full of fear as she to looked back. "Honestly."

"Now we have to head across town to the hospital," Duncan grunted in frustration.

"I think we have bigger worries on our mind," Courtney reminded him.

"Oh...yeah," Duncan said heaving as he felt like his lungs were on fire.

The two were running down the hall of a high school. Jumping over fallen trash bins and stomping over strewed paper.

The two turn to see several figures chasing them. The number of figures ranged in the teens, how many exactly, Duncan and Courtney did not know.

These figures were running a bit faster than the average human, like they had a stronger will or something. Even if their muscles were old and worn out, literally.

Their appearance made them look like any ordinary people. With the exception of paler skin, blood clot wounds, and torn clothing. Some even had missing body parts ranging from legs, arms, ears, and jaws. These creatures are simply known as Walkers.

Courtney and Duncan turn a corner and down a conjoining hallway. Where they saw the front entrance just feet away.

"We're almost there!" Duncan cheered as he saw the bright sunlight through the windows.

"Think again," Courtney skidded to a stop, grabbing Duncan and having him stop as well. "Look." She pointed.

Duncan gasped as he saw the front doors (which they kept slightly open for an easy escape) get thrown open and saw more of _them _came pounding through, like the stampeding of cattle being startled by a predator.

Duncan turned toward the doors and saw walkers coming from that way. He turned to see them coming from the other direction as well. He grabbed his girl and held her tightly.

"Looks like we're finished," he said sadly.

"We had a good run while it lasted," Courtney added, having a few tears run down her cheeks.

In the background moaning and groaning grew louder as the walkers drew closer.

Courtney had her eyes closed, as she awaited the end. She had survived almost two years in this apocalypse. Now she was about to join those she had seen fall to these creatures. The memories of some of them going through her head at this very moment.

Duncan just held his girl, awaiting himself. He looked straight ahead as he felt the back of his shirt get slightly damp from Courtney's tears. He saw just a blank wall with a window with lockers on either side. He glared at it to show he was not goanna let this scare him, though he knew he could not make it out of this situation, like so many others before this one.

"Ugh..." the walkers moaned.

With both Courtney and Duncan, it seemed as if time began to slow.

Duncan was about to close his eyes one final time before feeling the final impact on his neck. But he saw the reflection of something in the window. Something behind him. He turned to see a doorway. THEIR ESCAPE.

He gasped in delight as he quickly grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her to safety, closing the door and slamming the teachers deck against it. Several seconds later, pounding and moaning could be heard behind the now secure barrier.

"That was a close one," Duncan said leaning down the side of the desk to the floor. He wiped sweat off his forehead as he let his breathing calm a bit.

Courtney sat down next to him, "Sure was. We were lucky."

"Definitely agreed," Duncan added, looking at her. "We need to get the medicine so Dawn doesn't have to suffer any more."

"I know," Courtney sighed, "But again, we're trapped in a small room with no way out. How many times has this happened?"

"Counting this one, I'd say 23," Duncan replied, not sure himself. "Including the one time in that meat locker."

Courtney just looked around the small classroom and found no other escape. No other doors or windows. The classroom they were in was centered somewhat in the middle of the school.

She sighed, "Looks like we wait...again."

Duncan agreed but said nothing, as he looked down at the hard tiled floor. "And I'm an idiot for forgetting our rifle in the truck."

"No," Courtney disagreed, "If I hadn't tripped, they wouldn't have been alerted and we wouldn't be in this mess."

Duncan just shook his head, "It seems like the past few days have just been the worst. Losing Tyler at the airfield. That horde overtaking our warehouse settlement. And worse, Scott and Justin selling us out for a few morsels of food to those bandits."

"I know," Courtney said trying her best to console Duncan by wrapping her arms around her boy. "It'll get better. Like it did after we lost that Wal-Mart Supercenter after only 3 days of having it."

"Yeah," Duncan sighed, sitting back, "But now Dawn's got a fever from working herself to hard in our garden."

Courtney thought back herself on everything that's happened and everything happening right now and it all seemed like way to much.

Their current base camp was a baseball stadium about two miles outside of the town they were currently in. They had patched up all entrances and tried to make it their own sanctuary. Their group of cast mates used the grassy outfield for a garden so they could grow their own fruits and vegetables. Though people had to make daily runs for goods that were still needed. Not to mention meat was something hard to come by. Canned goods were the easiest thing to find.

Medicine and Weapons were also hard to find. Usually where ever they went, the place was either already raided by someone else or by themselves from a past visit. (Plus when it came to weapons, they learned mêlée weapons were best and save their guns for impossible situations.)

"So how long do you think we have to wait this time," Courtney asked Duncan.

"I don't know," Duncan admitted, "Could be hours or even days before they disperse."

Courtney just cuddled her boyfriend closer as the two laid still against the desk for some time. Just letting their minds wonder. Listening to nothing but the sounds of their hearts beating and the pounding on the door.

Ten or so minutes later, Duncan snapped his eyes open and looked around the small classroom they were in. He was bored as he stretch his legs out. He read the posters on the wall and saw apparently it was a history room.

There was a map of North America on one wall. He looked from Canada down to the U.S. Remembering their long trip from Ontario to now somewhere in western Connecticut, Canaan he thought.

As his mind wandered he started to remember something from one of his past times of being trapped. He began to remember that time about three months ago. His survivor group and him were in Vermont, they had broken down in the bus they were using for travel and did so in a rather populous town. So him and the rest had to make a break for safety which was only like 25 of them at the time. But the walkers made it hard to stay together so they had separated.

Before Duncan could remember more, Courtney stirred, and he looked down at her.

"You alright babe?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes, "Just exhausted," she replied, yawning, as she looked up at him. She had curled up and used his lap to rest her head on.

"I hear yah," Duncan said looking at the door, "Constant running for supplies can do that to a person."

Courtney yawned again before sitting up and curling up as she held her hands around down by her ankles. "Knowing our group thinks we're best for the job almost every time makes it even more stressful."

"Well I kind of agree," Duncan smirked as he looked her over, "We are two of only five people who have done the most for the group with these."

"And we're the only couple," Courtney added, not sharing his smile, "Which makes it even more exhausting, looking out for each other more than normal."

Duncan's smile faded as he knew she was right. "One of these days, we're goanna teach a few of those others to do runs."

"Agreed," Courtney said.

"Do you think the coast is clear?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Duncan stood up and put an ear to the door, the pounding has ceased about five minutes ago.

"Not sure, I can still hear shuffling sounds out there," Duncan replied.

"We should wait a bit longer," Courtney determined as she kept in her sitting position.

Duncan returned to his spot as he returned his glance to the North American map. Returning to his earlier thoughts.

Courtney looked at him then looked at the map, "Something on your mind?" She asked, returning her gaze to him.

"Just our close call in Vermont," Duncan replied, as he continued to look at the New England section of the map.

Courtney nodded, "Yeah that was a frightening time."

"I remember how we all got separated," Duncan flashbacked, "How it seemed like always you and me were together. We ran and got our selves trapped like we are now."

"Yeah and our only escape were air ducts," Courtney remembered, "Me and You escaped and..." She couldn't bring herself to think anymore.

Duncan held her again, "He fended off the walkers as we made our escape."

"He was a lot braver than I ever imagined him to be then," Courtney added.

Duncan looked up at the walls, "But that reminded me, perhaps there is an escape."

Courtney, maybe because of fear, or from exhaustion was oblivious from what Duncan was thinking. "Where is the escape?"

"Air ducts," Duncan smirked, "Perhaps there are some here like in back then."

Courtney finally got it as she to looked up and tried to find one.

The two searched all four walls and found no luck. There were no grates, which made both of them more depressed.

The two sunk back down to the floor, feeling their own will to survive slowly being torn away.

"I think we should take a risk and make a run for it," Duncan sighed, "We've done it before."

"Yeah and a few times we came this close to not making it," Courtney added, holding her thumb and pointer close to each other.

Duncan nodded, "Yeah, but I don't feel like being trapped. I hate it. Rather die trying than not to at all."

Courtney agreed, but was still hesitant.

"Plus," Duncan added, "We need to get those meds for Dawn."

Courtney agreed, "So how do we plan this. Do we use plan 1 or plan 2?"

"Plan 1," Duncan replied, "Fast and Quick. Plan 2, slow and quiet, takes too much time."

Courtney nodded as she helped Duncan quietly move the desk out-of-the-way.

"Ready," Duncan asked her, "They could be on the other side of the door."

"Ready as I'll ever be," Courtney said back, as she leaned against his back.

Duncan slowly peeled the door open and looked out into the hall. He saw several walkers, but most were at the other end of the hall. A few lingered near by them. Duncan counted six of them between him and Courtney and their escape.

"We need to only make it past six of them," he told her.

Courtney looked and saw only six as well. "Let's go," she said.

"Agreed, on three?" Duncan asked.

"On three," Courtney replied.

"1...2...3"

Duncan held Courtney's hand as the two made a break for it. Running as fast as they could down the hall toward the six ghouls that stood in their path.

It did not take long for the six walkers to see them. The first one saw them right away and charged toward them in it's rather fast stagger. Mouth agape as blood slowly oozed out onto the floor as it moved.

Duncan and Courtney easily dodged it and the second. Third made a swipe and nearly got Courtney, but she ducked and it missed.

The fourth and fifth were easily dodged as was the sixth. Seeming like it was to easy. Which made Duncan and Courtney happy as they exited the school and down the steps to the parking lot where their truck awaited.

"Instead of the hospital, we're heading to the drugstore," Duncan said, as he grabbed the driver's door and got in.

"Agreed," Courtney said breathlessly, "Now go, they're coming."

Duncan turned and looked through the window to see the six they had dodged and more come out and toward their truck.

Lucky Duncan already had keys in hand as he started it back up and drove away, leaving small rocks lodged into the walkers heads as they gained distance.

"I hope Dawn will be appreciative of what we're doing for her," Duncan growled as he pounded the steering wheel.

"I know she will," Courtney said trying to help Duncan calm down.

"These runs are getting more dangerous," Duncan said, "I mean seriously, last time, they grabbed you, lucky you were wearing your leather jacket or else you wouldn't be here."

Courtney remembered. "Yeah, but it's our job. I bet the other team is already back with their mission."

"Those two bozos couldn't find themselves in a mirror," Duncan grunted, "We're the ones who do the most."

Courtney agreed as she sat back quiet, looking at the window, arms crossed. "Maybe others can go out instead of us."

Duncan calmed down, remembering what he said earlier, "Yeah, we have to train them though."

Several minutes go by before Duncan speaks up again.

"Our anniversary's coming up soon," he stated, with a smile, looking at her briefly.

She smiled as she looked at him to, "I know. I already have something for yah."

Duncan arched his unibrow, he smiled some more, "What'd yah get me?"

"You have to find out then," She playfully slugged him in the shoulder.

He chuckled, "And you have to wait then to."

"It is kind of funny how we got each other something," Courtney slightly giggled, "It is the apocalypse."

"Doesn't mean my girl doesn't deserve something," Duncan corrected, as he ran down a walker and both could hear the head under their tire pop like a pimple.

Courtney just smiled at him in reply, he looked back at her to with a smile. Which would prove to be a fatal mistake.

Courtney turned to the road and gasped in horror. "Duncan look out." She screamed.

Duncan turned and gasped as well as his eyes went wide as dinner plates. He tried to apply the brakes but it was too late.

The two awaited as the truck collided with a tipped over van and the front of the truck dipped down as the back was lifted up. Having the entire truck doing a somersault over the van.

Duncan and Courtney held onto the sides and each other as tight as they could, awaiting the impact.

The truck tipped and landed on the entire side on its roof, making the windshield crack and shatter slightly. Small pieces of glass litter the road as it glided down the street, plowing into another car, pushing it out-of-the-way as it continued. The back of the truck clanking down on the van as it came down.

After going nearly 30 yards, it came to a halt as it barely hit the brick wall of an apartment complex. The back-end was sticking up in the air.

A slow red substance slowly oozed out of the truck, no sound could be heard within. Pieces of glass and debris from the truck left a clear path it had taken. The red substance was blood.

Just then someone crawled out where the windshield used to be. Covered in small scratches and a gash to the corner of the head, they looked around, holding their arm, which was fractured.

They knelt and looked back into the truck and see the other covered in scratches and blood. Not moving. They rubbed the person shoulder, "Wake up...please...wake up."

No movement.

The person alive didn't want to think what they knew. That the other person...was...dead.

"Ugh."

The person look around to see a few of the dead creeping toward them. They sigh, tears running down their face. They grab the rifle from where it had been getting ready to do something that made their stomach worse than it was.

They placed the barrel of the rifle to the other's forehead and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>This was only a little insight to who is alive and who is dead. More importantly an insight to some of what happened in the apocalypse with the cast. <strong>

**Also I will reveal who is living and in the competition when that comes. **

**So who do you think died, was it Duncan or Courtney?**

**And again, please review. Thanks.**

**Dead:**

**Alive:**

**Still Competing:**

**Eliminated: **

**Future Teams: Bleeding Saviors, Howling Screamers, Broken Crawlers**


	2. Competition Preparation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fic.**

**Next chapter up and ready. Chapters been done for about a month but haven't had much motivation for publishing it. But here it is and I hope you all like.**

**It be very grateful for Reviews. **

**Basically the chapter is split in two. Like the first we start off with some character introducing that ends with a cliff hanger. Then we get into the competition building.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cobalt Arizona, 20 miles from California border.<strong>

* * *

><p>Overlooking a river was a bridge. Sparkling off the river was a full moon, casting a reflection across the water.<p>

On the bridge itself was a person, a girl who stood looking down at the river, as the moonlight gave her light.

It was a cold night, so she had her arms huddled in as she shivered. Looks like some of the winter cold was left behind. Her jacket doing only so much to keep her warm.

She leaned against the railing on the bridge, looking down at the small ripples in the water. Every now and again, looking up at the moon. Her mind being full of thoughts. Thoughts of everything that had happened over the past two and a half years flowing through her mind.

The girl could feel the wind pick up, so she started to walk down the bridge, back home. Taking it rather slow, as she took in the starry sky.

She left the bridge and was now walking through the urban of the town. She looked at the homes on her street as she passed them, seeing they were still a bit messed up from the apocalypse. But looked somewhat better with some fix ups. Even a few of them being vacant as of still.

She eventually came to her home. She saw the light on in the living room and guessed her parents must still be up with her younger brother. She thought of heading in for the night, but a second thought went against it.

She kept walking, deciding she'd say good night to her boyfriend first. As she walked she dreaded this walk, knowing she had to walk past, 'that place.' Especially knowing all of them have not been eradicate made her even more scared. So she quickened her pace.

Eventually she came upon a mesh of wired fence. Going on for a distance. She shuttered as she walked past them, knowing it was the fastest way. Yard, after yard, the fence never seemed to end.

She sighed as she stood there a moment, to gain her breath, nearly forgetting how far her boyfriend's house was.

As she stood there she began to wonder why she couldn't just see him tomorrow instead, she made it this far so why not make it all the way. Spend the night even.

She began to walk again, looking up and seeing very few light posts, so it was rather dark, beside the moon above.

She eventually came to a light post and she read the sign under it, that looked to have grown in age significantly. Parts of it were worn away, but was still eligible to read. It read "** Route 33, Los Angeles 90 miles**."

She shivered again, not knowing if it was from the cold or memories of that city. She continued on, losing herself in thought. Remembering events of her first day of the plague, back on the island.

_"Why'd you leave him behind?"_

_"They were everywhere."_

_"You should have done, SOMETHING!"_

_"Yo, calm a bit. We did everything we could. I'm sorry, he was a goner."_

_"Now he's dead and I...I didn't do anything."_

_"You weren't there. So how could you."_

_"I don't know, I should have taken a left instead of a right."_

_"LOOK OUT!"_

**_CRASH_**

_"IZZY!"_

"Kid! Kid! Where you headed?"

She snapped out of her memories and looked up to see an older man standing over her. She saw he had the black jacket and camo cap on. On the front of his jacket were the letters QZG. **Quarantine Zone Guard**. His face was hidden mostly in shadow, so she couldn't see his facial features.

"I'm uh...heading to my ...uh boyfriends house." She stuttered, feeling the guys gaze drill into her.

The guard lifted a hand as he scratched his temple. He lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes, "Do you know how dangerous it is here? There are dozens if not hundreds in there and one step to close could spell disaster."

The girl nodded as she glanced over his shoulder to the dark fence, hidden in the shadows. She could also hear the faint sounds of them. She looked back up at him, putting her arm up to shield her face from the light from the light post

"Yeah, sir." She told him. "I do."

"Why didn't you just wait til morning to see him?" He asked.

She really didn't have an answer, so she just stayed quiet.

"What's your name anyway?" The guard asked.

"Bridgette." She replied. "His house is only a few blocks away."

The guard nodded, "Name's Kyle. Do you want an escort or will you be fine on your own?"

"I'm good on my own." She promised.

"Are you sure, I can get another guard to escort ya so you'll be safer." Kyle offered.

Bridgette smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks though."

"Alright." Kyle replied. "Be careful and don't get to close to the fence. Their hands can still go through the wiring and grab a person."

"Thanks will do." Bridgette said as she waved by to Kyle and continued her way.

Kyle went on his way as he continued his rounds.

Bridgette doing the same. She turned and looked and got curious to why there were homes this close to a danger zone.

She kept an eye on the streets as she passed them, looking for the right one. Clover street it was, knowing it was still a good four blocks away. The wind began to pick up again, sending a chill down her spine.

She rubber her hands together. "Wish it was summer already."

She kept walking as she passed a few more blocks. She looked up ahead and saw the corner of Geoff's street. The street address sign being shown thanks to the street light. Not only that, the quarantine zone ended up ahead.

Bridgette was so relieved, she began to walk faster. A smile spreading across her face.

As she was walking, she suddenly heard footsteps. Footsteps behind her. She turned to see who was following her. Whoever it was, it was hard to see them in the dark shadows. With no light posts near them.

"Hello." She greeted them. "Who's there?

The figure just kept coming toward her. Not answering her question. She could hear slow moaning type of sounds coming from it.

"Kyle. Geoff." She asked the figure. She slowly began to back away from them as they staggered ever so closer.

"Ugh." They say.

Soon Bridgette backed into the darkness and they loomed into the light. The sight of the figures face scared the living day light out of her.

The figure was a bit hunched over. Their arms draping down by their sides, feet scraping across the ground as they got closer. She could see pale blotched skin and ragged clothing.

She gasped. "It's...it's...one of them."

Just then a blaring sound was sent through the air. She looked up to the nearest lamp-post and saw a loud-speaker. It was making the blaring sound. Every light post had one.

"**Attention civilians**." A man said over the intercom. "**Stay in your homes, lock the windows and doors. There has been an escape from the QZ. A hole on the south side was discovered no longer than 10 minutes ago. We'll bring further news as it is gathered concerning the capture of the escaped and the reconstruction of the fence**."

Bridgette gulped as she turned back to figure and saw they had spotted her and came charging. Not at a run, but a mix between a jog and a sprint, like a stagger jog. Arms outstretched. It was wearing a faded dark blue suit.

Bridgette could only back away slowly as it approached her. Fear taken over her body, making it impossible for her to run away.

"BRIDGETTE LOOK OUT!"

Bridgette heard a familiar voice, but her eyes were trained on the approaching ghoul to not see exactly of who it was.

She kept backing up and bumped into something. With the light shining down on her, she guessed another light post. Which caused her ankles to grow weak as the walker made a grab for her throat.

It came within centimeters. Centimeters. Bridgette only watched as its hands wiggled around in the air, trying to grab ahold of her. But it seemed frozen.

"Don't worry Bridgette." The familiar voice said. "I won't let it get yah."

"Kyle." Bridgette found her voice.

"Yeah." Kyle responded, as he pulled the walker by the jacket away from her. He threw it down on the ground and pinned its arms behind its back. It hissed as it struggled to get up. "You're going back." Kyle struggled.

"Thanks Kyle." Bridgette said very relieved. Looking down at the walker.

"Now get." Kyle told her rather coldly. "I have to deal with this. And make sure to be more careful."

She nodded quickly, as she turned and walked quicker than before to Geoff's. As she was leaving. She heard Kyle talking on his walkie.

"One down three to go." He said. "I need back up to get it back."

"Copy that." A muffled voice replied back. Sounding like it came from a walkie. "Another has been found forty meters from your position and has been captured."

"Thanks." Kyle said.

That was all Bridgette heard before she was out of ear contact.

She came to the corner of her boyfriends street. She looked both directions and didn't see any traffic and crossed the street. Remembering how close she had been back there. Knowing that wasn't the only time she's frozen up like that in the face of walkers before.

She shivered from the thoughts as she crossed the street. Keeping her ears and eyes open, for the supposed two walkers still roaming out here.

The rest of the walk was quiet. No sign or sound of walkers anywhere. But she saw the houses all dark and quiet. She guessed they all heard the announcement and did as they were told. Which made her feel foolish for being out here in the first place, alone.

She looked up at the numbers on the houses. 178, 180, 182. 184, finally she found his house. 184 Clover street. She walked down the driveway and up to the porch.

Ringing the doorbell.

After 20 seconds she didn't get an answer.

She ran it again.

40 seconds later still no answer.

She tried once again.

60 seconds, a full minute, no answer. She started to get worried as she tried a fourth time.

"Did they learn to use door bells now?" she heard someone ask from within.

"I don't know son." An older voice answer. "Stay quiet. Perhaps it'll go away."

"Geoff, it's me Bridgette." She hollered. "Let me in...please."

"They know my girlfriends name." She heard Geoff panick. "What do we do?"

"Sweetie." She heard his mom. "I think it really is Bridgette."

"Oh." Geoff said. She heard the sound of doors being unlocked. A second later Geoff was in the door way. "Bridge, babe, what are you doing here?"

Now that Bridgette thought about it, her reason for coming over was kind of lame. "I came over to...say good night."

Geoff smiled. "You did that for me? How sweet." He gave her a hug, which she returned.

"You two get in here." His father ordered. "There are still two on the loose out there."

"I know pa." Geoff replied, leading Bridgette inside. As soon she was in, Geoff turned and relocked the door shut. "Dont want them getting in here."

"Well if it does come down to it." Geoff's dad said. "I can always use the shotgun. But we all know a shot from a gun shot, no matter the fire arm, is very risky. All walkers that are within a five-mile ratio will get riled up and come toward the sound."

"I know dad." Geoff sighed. As he sat down on the couch and gestured Bridgette to do the same.

She saw the room was lit with candles and that the windows all had wood over them.

Geoff's father was sitting in an arm-chair in the corner of the room. He had short blond hair like his son, but fading in the middle, he also had a nice bushy mustache on his upper lip. He wore red and white striped shirt with blue jeans, with suspenders. He had a shotgun draped across his lap.

His mother was on the other side of the couch next to Bridgette. She had long lower back hair. Wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and blue shorts. She had a warming smile.

Geoff continued. "If we shoot a gun off this close to a quarantine zone, we could get the ones inside way more anxious to get out. Causing far more trouble than we want."

"Correct." His father answered. Setting the shotgun down. Grabbing a mug from the table beside him and sipping from it.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" Geoff's mom asked Bridgette.

Bridgette saw the warming smile she had and smiled, feeling extra safe here. "No, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Are you sure, dear?" she asked for sure.

Bridgette nodded and Geoff's mom nodded.

"So, what did you come over for again?" His dad asked.

"Just a final good night to Geoff." She said kindly. Hands in her lap.

"How sweet." His mother replied.

"Well, looks like you're staying here the night." Geoff's dad responded. "You can't go back on your own with them roaming around out there."

"What about my parents?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll drive ya back tomorrow." Dad responded. "For now just go up to his room and do whatever you teenagers do."

"**Attention Civilians.**"

Everyone turned toward the radio and listened to it. Knowing this, along with the speakers through the town outside. Were the fastest way the army could get into contact with everyone. Since TV's were very rare now these days and only used for the occasional movie. The only channel every Television got was channel one, the major news network. Everything else was static.

"**One walker remains outside the fences. All others have been captured and either returned or disposed of properly. The remaining walker was last seen near Cherry Grove. So all guidelines are still in effect. Keep your windows and doors locked. And don't be on the streets until daylight. Keep tuned for more updates."**

The radio tuned out.

"That's the next street over." Geoff's mom said surprised. "That's pretty close to here."

"We'll listen, we'll be fine." Geoff's dad said simply. "We need our sleep. Like usual. We have a big day tomorrow."

Geoff and Bridgette nodded.

"And don't worry Bridge." the Dad said. "We can explain everything to your folks tomorrow."

Bridgette thanked Geoff's parents before he led her to his bedroom on the second floor. When she entered, she saw it was basically empty except for a bed, that had one sheet a comforter, and a couple of pillows. The walls were bare, one window behind the bed, and the only other furniture inside was a desk.

Geoff barely had any personal belongings. Since his old house was back in Canada, and they now resided in Arizona, near the California/Arizona border. He did have some, from what he could gather from his own house, but was only able to gather some. His old house is now in the middle of another quarantine zone. A few of these being his football, skateboard, and some photographs.

Quarantine zones were all over the Americas, north and south. Each specifically numbered to help identify them better. The one closest to them was number 19. Number 20, was also near by, knowing it was the largest one in North America. Number 20 quarantine zone, being the entire city of Los Angeles. Others continents had similar structures to hold the infected.

Bridgette couldn't but help gaze over at the desk and see two pictures sitting on it. No frames. Part of the edges were ripped and a few stains and scratches lie here and there. But it wasn't hard to tell what both of them were.

Bridgette picked up the first one and stared at it intensively. Geoff walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, as the two stood in silence staring at it.

"I miss them Geoff." He could hear her sob a bit.

"I know, I miss em to." Geoff said, feeling the emotions coming to himself to. "They were practically blood related."

Geoff picked up the second photo and looked at it. He put it beside the second one and felt some tears being shed.

"Our group has dwindled so much."

The first photo showed the entire Total Drama cast during their promo picture that had taken place at the playa over two years ago. All 38 contestants were pictured in one way or another. Most looked happy to have their picture taken. Some acted goofy while others just frowned or didn't give a care.

In the second, there was a lack of some faces. As only 21 were featured. The ones pictured were the ones who survived the full two-year devastation, fighting and surviving against not only the walkers, but against starvation and other people, mainly bandits. In this pic, everyone looked older and more mature. They all had dirty looking clothing and some held a weapon. And everyone had a somewhat pleased smile on their face.

20 out of the 21 one of them did anyway, one person in particular looked like they would rather be somewhere else and wanted the others to die. Some who never smiled, were actually smiling.

Geoff looked at the second one and chuckled.

"What's funny?" Bridgette asked, looking at it to.

"Eva." Geoff replied. "I remember back then she never smiled. But she is here." Referring to the second photo.

Bridgette noticed to and smiled, "I'm glad she's still around. She's one tough woman."

"One of the toughest I know." Geoff added, his eyes moving over to who was standing next to Eva. "And Jo. Her and Eva had some major competition when it came to gathering supplies for our camps."

Bridgette's smile faded, as she went and sat on Geoff's bed. "Yeah." She said, slight tears falling down her cheeks, again.

"What's wrong?" Geoff asked, his own dried. He sat down next to her.

"Courtney and Duncan." Bridgette replied. Her eyes looking down at the first photo. The one with the entire cast. Looking at Duncan and then at Courtney. "Thinking about gathering reminded me of them."

"A lot reminds me of them." Geoff sighed as well, looking down at the other pic and only seeing one of their faces. "I sure do miss the other."

"Me and you both." Bridgette added. "Our dear friend is in a better place though."

Geoff nodded, feeling slightly upset again but was able to keep his tears back. "If only Dawn hadn't of gotten sick. They wouldn't have gone out."

"I don't blame her." Bridgette countered. "She did what she could for our group back then. She may not have gone on trips like Courtney, Duncan, Jo, or Eva. But she was one of the hardest workers back at our settlings. Working for hours in the gardens, making sure we had fresh veggies to eat."

"She is a sweet girl." Geoff added, with a slight smile. "She is a hard worker. But sun stroke can be devastating."

"And don't forget." Bridgette added, "She felt like it was her fault, countlessly apologizing. And a few times almost committing..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm also glad Noah kept a close eye on her." Geoff said, reliving memories. "Or else she wouldn't be alive today."

"They are cute together." Bridgette admitted. "Their trust and caring for each other is like us."

Geoff smiled and nodded as he brought her closer. Laying back on the bed and looking up at the bare ceiling, which was a bare dark green.

They sat huddled together for the next few hours. Just keeping calm as the night hours passed.

It had to be around midnight when one of them stirred. By now Geoff was facing against the window and Bridgette was facing outwards, toward the door. The room was pitch black, but the person couldn't fall back asleep.

"Hey Geoff." Bridgette called out.

"Yeah Bridge." Geoff answered back.

"I really didn't come over to say good night." She replied. "I came over for another reason."

"And what's that?" Geoff asked.

"I came over to be with you." She said, rather quietly. Though Geoff heard her.

It remained quiet for a few minutes more.

"Hey Bridge."

"Yeah, Geoff."

"I'm glad you came over." He answered. "I missed you for the six hours we were apart."

"Me to." She replied.

Between Bridgette and Geoff the two had become less make out sensitive and did it only when times were appropriate and even then the lengths weren't as long either. Though again, neither were virgins anymore.

The two again eventually fell back asleep and slept through out the night and very early morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock<em>

Bridgette woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up and stretched. Feeling rather good after her sleep. She looked over and saw Geoff not there. She shrugged, he must have let her sleep in.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Bridgette stood up and for the first time noticed she slept in her clothes. She shrugged it off, being used to it. Pajamas didn't seem to exist to anyone anymore.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Coming." She answered. Grabbing for the door and opening it. When she did, the person on the other side was not that of who she was expecting.

She screamed, as the walker lunged at her, this one being female with a red blouse with buttons down the front and beige slacks, long dark brown hair. Bridgette wasn't quick enough as the walker smacked into her and she found herself falling backward. Onto her back onto the floor. The walker falling onto her.

She tried to get up, but failed with the walkers weight directly over her.

"Help!" She screamed. "Walker."

The walker, being and idiot, didn't use its arms. But instead just tried to use its mouth, trying to bite her.

Bridgette used all her strength to get it off her, but alas, it was too strong.

"Geoff, someone, HELP!" she screamed.

No answer. The doorway remained empty.

Bridgette tried all she could. But in the end, the walkers strength proved superior and won this battle. Sinking its teeth into Bridgette's shoulder.

She gasped in pain as blood trickled out and onto the hardwood floor. The sound of the walker munching on her shoulder flesh.

She screamed again, "_HELP_!"

"Bitch!"

Bridgette lifted her head to see someone all to familiar looking back at her. Leaning in the doorway.

While the walker was munching, she used this to her advantage and pushed it off herself. It landing on its back near the desk.

Bridgette grabbed her shoulder. "Ah, I've been infected."

"Serves you right." The person chuckled from the door way. "Shouldn't have done what you did."

Bridgette turned and glared at the person, "You...you...you betrayed the entire group. I don't wish death on any one. But you...you I almost make an exception for."

"Almost." The person laughed. "You actually hurt my feelings there. And look out." They pointed to the walker who had rebounded and got back to its feet.

Bridgette dodged it and it went sailing into the wall, landing on the bed. It almost went sailing through the unboarded up window.

"Where's Geoff?" Bridgette demanded.

"He's dead." The person snapped at her. "And you will be to."

The walker just growled at her as it crawled off the bed and landed with a hard thump onto the floor.

Bridgette tried to make a run for the door, but the figure stood in their way. "No." They said. "Death is waiting." They shoved her toward the walker.

Bridgette fell and landed on the walker, who was tempting to get up.

Sending both to the ground, again.

Bridgette could hear the person laugh.

"Please...help." She choked out, the wind knocked out of her.

"Nope." They smirked back, evil dripping from their eyes.

The walker used its strength and pushed her off.

Every move sending more pain vibes up Bridgette's shoulder. And every move sending bits of blood everywhere. Including the blood pouring out of the walkers mouth.

It tackled Bridgette as she tried to get up.

She was prepared though. Fighting through the pain and using what little strength she had left. She did something extraordinary. When the walker tackled her. She was pushed onto her back, but using her leg muscles, she caught it by the stomach with her feet, stopping its outstretched arms from grabbing her. And with the movement of it coming down on her and the speed, she catapulted it up and over.

The figure in the doorway could only watch in amazement as the walker was sent flying upside down, backwards, out the window. Crashing to the ground below. Shattered glass littering all around it.

Bridgette just laid back breathing hard, as she caught her breath. She reached up and put pressure on her shoulder, cringing from the pain. Though it did little to help, she figured it was better than nothing.

She turned and saw the shattered window and figured what she knew.

"You bitch! You just won't die."

Bridgette spun around just in time to see the figure grab her by her good shoulder and throw her to the ground. Landing again on her back.

She looked up and saw them pull a switch blade from their back pocket. "We all know the jugular is the most precious vein in the neck. You will die one way or another."

The figure sat on her chest, one arm against her neck, preventing her from getting up.

She tried to quickly react by reaching up and puncturing his eyes with her thumbs, but her reach was short.

"You shouldn't have made me an outcast." The figure growled. "Your boyfriend is dead. And you'll be joining him." He put the blade to her neck.

Bridgette struggled as she tried her best. He had her pinned well. Slowly bringing the blade across, more blood slowly oozing from her neck.

"Noooo...please Scott...*muffled by blood*."

* * *

><p>"Bridgette, Bridgette."<p>

Bridgette felt herself being shaken.

"Bridgette, wake up.."

Bridgette, snapped her eyes open and saw Geoff sitting next to her, shaking her.

"Wha, what happened?" She asked. She felt her forehead and it was covered in sweat.

"You were having a nightmare." Geoff replied.

Bridgette caught her breathing, which she realized she forgot to do. She felt her neck and shoulder and they were perfectly fine. "It was awful Geoff." She said, looking up at Geoff. "Scott...he tried to kill me with a walker."

Geoff understood as he let her rest her head in his chest. "It was just a dream. Not real. You don't have to worry about Scott, he's far, far, far away."

Just the thoughts of what Scott did bring tears down her cheeks. And the thoughts were **_not _**from her nightmare.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Geoff, Bridge. Wake up. Come down stairs when you can." Geoff's mother said.

"Will do." Geoff called out.

After some consoling. Bridgette felt better again, as did Geoff. So both went downstairs.

"Morning ma, morning pa." Geoff greeted.

"Morning Geoff and Bridge." His dad answered. He held the radio in his hands.

Bridgette greeted them to. Before their dad wanted them to be quiet.

He placed the radio in the middle of the table and they listened to the morning announcement.

"**The missing walker has yet to be found. So if you have to leave your home for any reason, stay alert. Only use firearms if truly necessary. And an update to all civilians concerning the water supply. The pipes for sectors 4-6 are complete. Sectors 7-9 will be started today at noon. That is all for your morning updates.**"

Geoff's father grabbed the radio and placed it back on the side table. He then turned to Bridgette and Geoff.

"I'll take yah home now." He said to Bridgette. "Then I'll come back here and we can finish back yard fence."

"Cool, pops." Geoff gave him a thumbs up.

"Can I be of some help?" Bridgette asked. "We finished ours yesterday." She tried to forget the horrible nightmare.

Geoff's father put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "What do you think Geoff?"

"Depends on you pa?" He said. "Don't want us being a burden on her or her family?"

"No you won't be." Bridgette said. "I'm offering my help to help my future family."

Geoff's dad smiled, as the mother walked in.

"I see no harm in it." She said. "I can take a ride by her building and tell her parents before I head to work."

"Sounds great ma." Geoff liked, pulling his girlfriend in, who smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Geoff's dad said. "We'll have the fence done in no time with three people." He turned to his wife. "And be safe at work."

Geoff turned away as he didn't like seeing his parents kiss.

Geoff's mother was in fact one of the guards for Quarantine Zone 19. Her shift was during the day. People can decide if they want a day or night shift. And she preferred day. Her particular job was standing in the tower on the east side.

Geoff wished his mother a good day and Bridgette thanked her before she headed off to work.

Geoff's dad turned to them. "Mine as well start. We still have almost two sides to still complete."

"Thanks for helping, Bridge." Geoff smiled as they walked down the back porch steps.

Bridgette replied with a warm smile.

Geoff's father was still inside getting supplies for the fence, nails, hammer, etc.

Bridgette saw that the left side was completely done and saw it corner to the middle, with few boards. But the middle portion still had a ways to go. She could see straight to the rather dark alley way that was beyond the grass line. And the house beyond it, which already had its fence.

She walked over to a pile of wood and picked up a piece. She studied it. "This is goanna be fun."

Geoff nodded. He stood there for a moment. "You sure you okay?" He asked.

She turned toward him with a sigh, "I just can't forget all those things Scott did. It's the third nightmare I've had this week."

Geoff frowned. He didn't really know how to console her with this issue.

Bridgette put the piece of wood next to the ones already up and saw it was taller. "Goanna need a saw." Trying to avert the attention away from her nightmare.

"Will do." He turned and ran to the other side of the pile of wood to fetch the saw. He picked it up with a smile.

"_GEOFF_!"

**_MOAN, CRUNCH, SMASH_**

Geoff dropped the saw and looked over at Bridgette and gasped. "Bridgette!"

He ran around the pile of wood and skid to a stop as he stood, frozen, in fear.

Geoff's dad came running out and came up to Bridgette and Geoff and gasped. "What happened?" He held his shotgun in hand. A tool belt around his waist, no tools, since they dropped when he ran.

He looked past his son and saw Bridgette facing away, knelt on the ground. A piece of lumber beside her, one end of it, covered in blood.

Even more horrifying, a body lie in front of her, on its stomach. It's head caved in with blood and other head goo everywhere. Small splinters lodged as well.

"Bridgette are you okay?" Geoff's dad asked, kneeling down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It...it...it came out of no where." She stuttered. "I...I...I did what I could."

Geoff unfroze and looked at the board next to her.

"I'll go radio the QZ to notify them." Geoff's dad said, running off.

He walked over and turned his girlfriend toward him. "Bridge, don't worry. Everything's okay. It's dead now."

"Yeah." She said still shaken. She looked up into Geoff's eyes. "It happened so fast." A few tears formed in her eyes. "And I couldn't react before..."

She gazed down at her wrist, which she had been clutching.

Geoff looked down to. And gasped. "Bridgette, you need help! You've been bitten."

"Infected." Bridgette said clutching Geoff, who held her close.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month 15 Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Toronto Ontario<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, sir."<p>

"Yes, driver. I see that."

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to be annoying."

A man sat in the back of a limo, sipping expensive wine. As he awaited his stop. He wore an expensive suit.

He looked up at the mirror in the front and saw his name tag, which everyone was required to have. And smirked. The name read: Chris M. McLean.

Said man also looked up to see his reflection to see he had his usual stubble and hair style. back As if his time in this world-changing time, was a luxury event. Which in reality, for him, it was. Chef Hatchet to.

When season six was scheduled to film. Chris made it the biggest season yet, with all thirty-eight past season contestants. And the entire Camp Wawanakwa sinking was just a camera trick in All Stars. So before they even tried to film the first challenge for that season. It began.

Chris decided to let the campers fend for themselves as he survived in an underground bunker he had installed. Which was stalked with all the food, medicine, weapons, ammo, and other necessities (toilet tissue). Chris dragged himself and Chef down there, when no one had noticed, thanks to the commotion. Last thing he remembered was seeing Staci get her throat ripped out.

Chef Hatchet didn't want to. He wanted to help the cast, but Chris forced him other wise for 'protection' in case the walkers did find their way in. Chef growled and said Chris would pay one day for this. But he never let Chris know this. And for the fact he felt ashamed for two reasons. Letting a weaker man over power him and force him to be his body-guard for two years. And not taking his chance, which there were plenty, to end Chris and do what he could.

But in the end, Chris and Chef stayed in that bunker on Wawanakwa Island for the entire length of time the zombie apocalypse happened. While the contestants fended for themselves, with trial and error survival.

"Life is grand." Chris said to himself.

"If you say so sir." The driver said.

Chris ignored him. And eventually he got to where he was going.

He stepped out of the limo. It drove off as he glanced up at the skyscraper he was to enter. He entered and saw the receptionist, she pointed to the right and he saw the elevator.

"Floor 10 Mr. McLean." She said.

Chris nodded with a big smile, as he entered and pressed the appropriate button. He watched as the doors close and felt as the elevator rise.

He looked to the side of the elevator floor and saw a big dark blotch on it and he cringed. "Looks like someone didn't clean to well in here."

The 10 above the door grew bright signaling this was his stop. He exited the elevator. And made his way to the office he was scheduled to meet at.

He saw 'Head Producer' in print on the door. He gulped before entering, just remembering how dangerous and terrifying this man was.

Not only had he ditched the contestants. But he forgot entirely about the producers. He forgot that, which made his perfect smile fade.

He knocked and instantly got an answer to come in, which he did.

"Sit down McLean." were the first words he heard when he closed the door. He saw a chair in front of the desk. A wooden chair, that looked old and decayed. But he did as he was told and sat down. The chair creaked as he sat, which didn't sound to good.

He turned to see the producer facing away from him in a much more comfortable chair. He turned and glared at Chris.

"So Mr. McLean, how was your trip here?" He asked.

"Alright." Chris said, cowering in his seat. He forgot how scary this guy was. "Mr. Delphone."

Said producer had spiked brown hair that was rather short. Dark piercing green eyes.

"Call me Arnold." The producer smiled.

"Yes Arnold." Chris said back.

"Now let's get down to business." Arnold said, leaning back, placing the tips of his fingers together. "We have decided that you will host a new season of Total Drama. Where the living 21 cast mates will be forced to compete for the grand prize. Main difference is this season won't be aired on television."

"Why would I do that?" Chris grunted. "I know they won't want to see me after I left them for dead. And I sure as heck don't want to see them."

Arnold, the head producer. Cleared his throat, which made Chris regret his tone of voice.

"Me." Arnold started. "Have some passion for people. I've learned over the years, people are important. Not money, not my looks. But you McLean." He pointed. "You don't give a fuck about anyone except yourself and wish for your own well being."

Chris gulped. "That's not true." He tried to counter.

"Then explain why their dead." Arnold snarled. Throwing a folder of paper at Chris, who caught it.

He flipped it open to see several of the cast mates names on it. Next to each of them said, perished.

"Actually, these two were never confirmed dead." Chris pointed to two of the names.

Arnold, without looking at the folder, knew who he was talking about. "If you had tried to actually help them. Then perhaps they wouldn't have walked off on the rest of the group. Abandoning them. I know their not actually confirmed dead. But no one's seen them alive since almost the beginning of this."

Chris knew that.

"And." Arnold continued. "You're lucky the number of the alive is at what it is. Let alone at the number that actually made it off the island, to discover the world had gone to shit."

Chris gulped and listened.

"And." Arnold continued again, settling his voice. "While you were comfortable and the cast were fending for themselves. I, gathered their parents and kept 'em safe." Chris could see he had trouble with the next part. "And...some of them I was to late to get..." His voice drifted off. "Including DJ's mother." He sighed, letting himself calm a bit.

He turned and glared at Chris. "So for your stubborn selfishness. You will give one of the remaining living cast mates a chance to win our game."

"What is the big reward anyway?" Chris asked. "Money won't be anything to them."

"Already figured that out. And I'll tell you in due time." Arnold snarled at him. "For now your to inform Chef and the 21 who survived of our plan. And make sure they agree to it. Tell them this reward will change their lives for the better."

"So let me get this straight." Chris said. "You want me to host a new season of Total Drama. With the 21 contestants that made it alive. There will be no cameras and Chef will be there to."

"Basically." Arnold said. "And I do admit, like Chef, I wish I did something to get the teenagers to safety. But me and the parents I could get, were hurried away in a hurry to a refuge camp. No one would let me leave."

"Where was this one?" Chris asked.

"An Island off the coast of Northern Maine in the US." Arnold replied. "So go and get it done. I want this started in less than a month."

Chris mumbled to himself as he nodded. He left. He got back into his limo, which he some how could keep with a driver.

"This is goanna be a long and hard next couple months." He sighed.

Not only were the contestants not goanna want to see him. He highly doubted Chef would either.

"So I have to host a new season of TD with 21 contestants." Chris told himself. "Because Arnold told me to. If I don't, who knows what he'll do to me. No camera, means no screen time. Bummer but not the biggest fear. I hope the contestants won't tear me apart when I tell them."

"For my sake, I hope they do." The driver spoke.

"No one asked you." Chris growled. "Question is, who do I ask first?"

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Arnold." Chris spoke. "I got them all to agree. Including their parents."<p>

Arnold nodded with a smile. "With what I have as the reward, I can see why they wouldn't turn it down." He said.

"Just to let you know." Arnold said. "I am trusting you to do things right. During the your time there. You will have no communication to the outside world. Any to me. So you do whatever challenges you think are fitting. And don't worry about supplies like food. The location for the competition is well stocked."

"Yes sir." Chris smiled. Plotting certain things.

Arnold saw the weird smile, but pretended he didn't see it. "Now remember. No cameras. No communication. And I know you well, do not use walkers at all in your challenges." He said with straight eyes.

"Yes sir." Chris lied. "No walkers. I'll get this done. So I can repay the contestants back for my betrayal."

"Good." Arnold said. "Now get ready for your ride to Camp Wawanakwa."

Chris did so and left.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Wawanakwa<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seven." Chris said as he looked around the old campsite. He stood on the old dock of shame. "Seven died here. Seven didn't make it off."<p>

"Chris." Chef growled as he walked up. "I'll be keeping my eye on you. And if I get the whiff of one thing I don't like. I won't back down to changing it. This will make up for my lack of help the past two years. Hopefully." He headed to the main lodge.

Chris missed the cameras. But the place was so dead without them. No one would be here except himself, Chef, the contestants and the occasional intern.

He for one didn't care about what Chef wanted. He was out for himself and himself only.

He did know what the first challenge would consist of and he was excited for it. He watched as interns pushed out big egg like structures from a loading boat.

"Where do you want this one?" Intern asked. Pointing to it.

Chris saw the color of this one was red. He walked over and peered at it. "How about inside of that downed helicopter?"

"Yes sir." The intern said as he rolled it along to its destination.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The arrivals should be soon. <em>Chris thought as a boat docked and three old faces boarded.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa." Chris introduced. "Your chance at making your pathetic lives better."

"Dude." Geoff sighed. "I didn't want to come back. But with the chance to help out my family, and Bridgette's of course is all I care about."

"Same for me." Gwen glared at Chris. Her arms crossed.

Chris figured as much.

Noah, just sat back quiet. "So where's the rest of our group?"

"They're dead." Chris smirked. "It will only be you three competing."

Gwen and Geoff gasped. "DEAD!"

Noah quirked an eyebrow.

"That's what I said," Chris chuckled. "They are no longer among the living."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger X2. <strong>

**Did Bridgette survive or is she one of them? Hmm**

**Are only Gwen, Geoff, and Noah competing while everyone else is...dead.**

**Find out next time. **

**And about more of on whose Dead and whose alive. Some were told within this chapter. **

**Courtney and Duncan, which do you think survived?**

**Anyway, until next chapter, which who know when. Probably early December I will try for. **

**Dead: **

**Alive: **

**Unknown: **

**Still Competing:**

**Eliminated:**


	3. Pods of Memories

**Disclaimer: I do now own Total Drama. It belongs to it's rightful owners. No profit is being made.**

**So a long awaited chapter. How long has it been? A LONG time, I know. Good thing, this chapter has been the _funnest _thing I have ever written. So expect a faster update. Most likely, hopefully, don't count on it, next month. **

**Also, ahead of time there are a few Walking Dead references in here (based on the show). Which is why you will rarely ever see the term 'zombie' used. The real term I will be using is Walker. And no not the tool the elderly use. Also, if you see the word ugh alone, that's what a zombie sounds like or what it says. **

**Also I tried my best to keep everyone in character. If some of them seem a bit out of character. It's because of the dire circumstances they've all been through. A two year zombie apocalypse can change a person, either a lot or just a bit. Because they have to do things they normally would never thought they were capable of. But for the story purpose, I tried to keep them in character, only ever so slightly changed.**

**Anyway, I don't think there's anything else I need to say. Other than to remember everyone to fave, follow, and review. :D Big goal of 50, can we do it? Half way there as of this update.**

* * *

><p>"They're dead," Chris smirked. "It will only be you three competing."<p>

Noah quirked an eyebrow upon hearing this. "Really!"

Chris's smirk vanished once he saw Noah's smug expression. "Heh, nevermind. They're alive."

"Thought so," Noah said.

"So where are they?" Geoff asked. Looking at the lake and not seeing any sort of yacht approaching.

"They've already arrived," Chris replied, grin growing wider with every word. "You're job is to find them."

"Find them?" Gwen questioned, crossing her arms. "Like hide n seek or something?"

"Sort of," Chris shrugged. He looked to the side and saw three interns push three large egg shaped items in his direction.

Geoff, Gwen, and Noah saw them as well. They weren't the weirdest things they've seen over the past few years, but they did come close.

"They're in these," Chris waved a hand at them.

"They're kind of small," Noah inspected, "I doubt eighteen people would be able to fit in these."

"They're not," Chris said.

Noah smirked slightly enjoying his sarcasm.

"Not these in particular," Chris added, "You're first challenge is to find them. Each of you have six team members scattered through out the island. Each in one of these." He slapped the closest one, which was colored yellow.

"Any in these," Gwen inquired.

"None," Chris replied to her. "These are merely here for show."

"Wait," Noah interrupted, raising both his hands. "You stuffed our co-survivors in small pod shaped whatever's just for our first challenge?"

"Exactly!" Chris said, hands behind his back.

"Can they breath?" Noah demanded to know.

Chris looked off, worried expression on his face. "Um...ugh...d'oh, I knew I forgot something."

Geoff gasped, "Our friends,...M..m...my g...g" He couldn't finish his statement. He was to shocked. He expected this from certain other people, like those thieves, who made two of his own turn against the group. But not from Chris. Apparently the party dude forgot how Chris _used _to be. Before the world fell to flesh eaters.

Gwen shook her head, "You're an evil man."

"Thanks," Chris smirked at her.

"You're also an idiot," Gwen chuckled.

Noah quirked an eye at her, then he looked at Chris. Then rolled his eyes. "Can't believe I _almost _fell for it."

Chris chuckled himself. "First I'm not an idiot. And second, how would there be a season without contestants?"

"You tell us," Noah deadpanned.

Chris crossed his arms, "At least it worked on some of you." He looked at Geoff.

"Wha...it was joke?" Geoff asked. He was very close with _most _of these people and would be devastated if anything happened to them. As would Noah and Gwen.

"It was," Gwen replied. "You should know Chris by now. We all should. He can't be trusted." She glared at him.

Geoff just rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah! Gotcha!"

Chris just ignored her glare. "Anyway, moving on. You're team members have air." He spun one of the pods around and showed them an air purifier on the back. "Also to help you identify your own, you have team colors. Noah the red is yours," Chris continued, "Geoff you get the black ones, and finally Gwen your color is yellow. Your team colors that is."

"Weird choices," Noah said.

"You'll love the team names even better," Chris said sarcastically, "But that's later. The first team back here with all their members win immunity and a prize. Second, only immunity. Third, well will be going from seven to six members tonight."

"Feels like TDI all over again," Geoff admitted, "At least memories of it."

"Which was forever ago," Chris threw his opinion in. "When you find them. They'll be in a hibernated like sleep. So you'll have to wake them up. Most should wake with ease."

"How exactly did you get them to agree to be stuck in those things?" Gwen asked. Looking at her yellow pod.

Chris shrugged, "For the final grand prize the winner will get. Which I'll announce along with other things in the near future." He looked at Gwen and then at Noah and then at Geoff, "And the only thing they were told was which colored pod they'd get. Along with the chance being in it a long time. And no they have no idea what team there on or who's on them."

"So where do we look exactly?" Noah asked. "This island is huge."

"That's up to you," Chris said, "No hints or anything will be given."

"I think the bigger question is, is it safe to look?" Gwen glared at Chris again.

Chris cringed this time, "Yes! Yes it is safe. No walkers anywhere. It's been combed over a dozen times before we even set up." _Doesn't mean anything though, _went through the back of his mind.

Gwen of course was unsure of his words. As was Noah. But they've dealt with the _Walking Dead_ before, so they knew what to do in case Chris was lying.

"Just think, no cameras bothering you this time," Chris said, "The only ones you'll see are to make sure you don't get hurt."

"How sweet?" Noah pretended to barf.

Chris faked a smile. "Not my decision. You're lucky Arnold's on your side. Now get," Chris waved them off. "You have until dinner to find them. Or whoever you don't find , will be lost forever."

Geoff walked off. Gwen and Noah, hesitantly followed soon after.

Chris watched them. He then turned to an intern, "Where's my martini with the little umbrella already?"

* * *

><p>Gwen, Geoff, and Noah were now standing in the center of what used to be their camp. It was still their camp, but so many unwanted memories consumed their minds as they looked from building to building. The only one that seemed to evade their thoughts of bad was the new cabin that magically appeared. For the sole purpose of the third team.<p>

"I wonder which team will get that one," Noah pondered aloud.

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know. Which ever it is, they'll be better off."

"Agreed," Noah said.

Geoff looked at the two of them, "Do you want to work together or split up?"

They looked at each other before looking back. "Mine as well work together, for now I guess." Noah replied.

Gwen nodded, "I think our goal is mutual for now anyway."

Geoff held his fist in the center. "To the best team."

Gwen followed suit putting her hand over Geoff's. "To the best team." They looked at Noah.

"Um, yeah, best team," He smirked, putting his hand in. "And good luck to whoever gets _him _on their team."

"Agreed!" Geoff and Gwen said in unison. Throwing their hands up.

They started to walk off together.

"So what got you to come?" Gwen asked Noah.

Noah heard and knew Gwen and Geoff's reason. Their reason was for family.

"I guess to help out Dawn's folks," Noah replied. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at the ground.

Gwen stopped a bit ahead of him and turned back to see he had stopped.

"You alright?" She asked.

Geoff hearing this stopped too, and turned his attention to them.

"Yeah," Noah sighed , "I'll be alright. Just as everyone, I should be used to loss but I guess I'm not."

Gwen bit her lower lip, letting her mind work out what he was really saying. And it hit her like a ton of cement blocks. Which made her heart sink. "I forgot. I apologize for not realizing it right away."

Noah looked her in the eyes, "Don't be. We all lost someone one way or another. I just seem to get it a bit worse."

Gwen felt bad for Noah. She still had both her parents, as did Geoff. But Noah, all he had were Dawn's.

"Do you need a moment, dude?" Geoff asked him. Feeling the same way Gwen did.

"Nah, I'm good," Noah said. "They're in a better place. We should keep going."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. "We could have a moment of silence for everyone we lost?"

Noah nodded in agreement, "We should."

The three of them stood there in front of the messhall. Eyes closed, heads bowed , hands together. No words, just silence.

A full minute passed before Gwen looked at Noah.

Noah looked up at her.

"You better?" She asked him.

"As much as I'll ever be," He sighed, "But life will leave me behind if I'm not."

As much as she agreed, Gwen didn't know exactly what else to say. Perhaps Dawn could be a better supporter for him, all they had to do was find her.

"Yeah, maybe finding everyone else will cheer us up," Geoff tried to spark some positiveness.

With that they moved on. Up the steps and into the mess hall. Noah still having the memories of the lost on his mind, aka, his parents. But knew he had to push forward, like always.

They entered the messhall and Geoff, like back on day 1 of TDI, had to duck so his head wasn't taken off by a meat cleaver.

"Whoa! Chef watch it," Geoff panicked.

Chef turned from where he was and glared at them. Once he did, his glare softened. "Oops...um...I thought you were Chris." He was currently dusting off one of the tables.

"Why would you think we were Chris?" Gwen asked.

"Um..." Chef tried to answer, "Doesn't matter. What do y'all want anyway? I have to cook your dinner after I finish here." He motioned toward the tables that were still dust covered.

"Sounds good!" Geoff gave the cook a thumbs up. "What's for din, din?"

"Not the time," Gwen playfully elbowed him in the side.

"Oh, yeah," Geoff apologized. He wasn't used to hearing the phrase 'cook your dinner.' No one was actually.

"Good old fashioned cheeseburgers," Chef replied, "And salads for the vegans, if they still are."

Gwen heard her stomach rumble. "Not the time," She told it.

"We're curious to know if part of the challenge is here or not?" Noah replied to Chef's earlier question.

Chef nodded, "In the kitchen, there's one."

"What color?" Geoff asked him.

"Black," Chef replied, "So yours."

Noah and Gwen left Chef, as they followed Geoff into the kitchen.

Geoff's smile widened in excitement as he raced to the back. There sitting next to the walk in freezer was a pod. Indeed it was black.

"Come on Geoff, open it up," Gwen said, "Let's greet whoever's inside."

"Right on," Geoff whooped. He looked at the pod...egg...thing. "How do I open this thing?" He didn't see any switches or anything.

"Chef!" Gwen asked, as she walked back to the dining area.

"Should be an oval shape near the top," Chef yelled, "Place your palm inside it. Walla, it'll open."

Geoff looked up and saw the oval indentation. He pressed his palm in it.

He then jolted backward as the pod rumbled. Making a windy type of sound. It began to open.

Noah and Gwen watched on in amazement.

"This is reminding me so much of Alien Resurrection right now," Gwen commented.

Within seconds, Geoff was peering inside the pod. As the top hatch lifted and the bottom one lowered.

"Who is it?" Noah asked from afar.

"It's...it's..." Geoff replied. He was at a loss of words.

Gwen walked over and looked in to. Relieved to see a friendly face. Now she knew why Geoff couldn't speak.

She reached in and shook her friend awake. They may be opposite teams, but she knew if Geoff wasn't going to wake her, they'd be waiting here forever then.

The person woke and looked out at two warm smiling faces. She smiled. "Morning."

Gwen chuckled, as she helped the surfer out of the pod. "Morning Bridgette."

Bridgette took her friend's hand and exited it. "Thanks."

"Must not have been the best sleep," Gwen commented.

"It wasn't," Bridgette shrugged, "But it could have been worse."

"How?" Gwen asked.

"I could have shared it with Eva," Bridgette chuckled. Also no nightmares.

"Very amusing," Noah said walking up. "Can we move on already?"

"Yeah, let's," Gwen agreed.

Bridgette was about to speak but found herself being grabbed from behind. Two large arms wrapping around and trapping her. With a turn of her body, she hugged her boyfriend back.

Gwen watched and thought it was adorable. Noah did too, to some extent.

The two separated after short. Geoff was just relieved to be reunited with her. That invisible link they had with each other was like that of what Katie and Sadie used to have with each other. Very strong and inseparable!

"We're ready," Bridgette smiled.

Noah nodded and walked back to where Chef was. "Are there any more in here?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Chef replied.

Noah sighed in response.

"But I do have something that will be of help," Chef replied.

"And what's that?" Noah asked him with a tired expression.

Chef handed him a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Noah quirked his eyebrow, taking it from him.

"Don't tell Chris I gave it to you," Chef replied, "It's a small token for when I abandoned you and the others. Aka, me trying to make things right."

Noah arched his head to the side, "And..."

"Chris is going to make your lives a holy mess during your stay," Chef interrupted with a grunt, "I can at least help a bit by making it a little less stressful."

"Thanks..." Noah didn't know if he could trust Chef or not. But looking at Chef's expression, he had a weird feeling that he could/

"Just don't read it here," Chef said, "I need to get back to work." He walked off.

Noah looked down at the paper. Gwen approached, "What is that?"

"Chef gave us 'help' apparently?" Noah replied.

"And what kind of help?" Gwen put her hands on her hips.

Noah shrugged, "He doesn't want me to look at it in here."

"And why is he helping?" Gwen asked him.

"Apparently to make up for what he missed during our separation," Noah shrugged as he started to leave.

Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette followed.

"Well a small piece of paper, better be a whole lot of 'help' then," Gwen grunted.

"I think it'll be our worth while," Bridgette said optimistically.

"He owes us a lot," Noah agreed with Gwen. "But I have to believe this will. I saw it in his expression."

"You're not one to know expressions well though," Gwen admitted, "No offense."

"Offense taken," Noah shrugged, "But you didn't hear him like I did. Anyway, let's see what this is already."

Noah knew why Gwen would be skeptic of Chef Hatchet, but the look in the large cooks face told him, that perhaps he could be trusted.

Noah unfolded the piece of paper. Everyone else gathered around to see as well.

With the quirk of eyebrows, they were all surprised to see it was for their benefit. It was directions to where each of them could find their next teammate.

"Seems Cheffy pulls through for us," Geoff smirked.

"And one more thing," Noah said, "He doesn't want the piranha to be fed."

Gwen had a hunch to what to what that meant. "I won't say anything."

Bridgette caught on as well, "Neither will we." She answered for her clueless boyfriend.

"Piranha?" Geoff questioned. Bridgette whispered in his ear and he understood. "Gotcha." He gave Noah a thumbs up.

Noah looked down at the paper. "These locations are in separate parts of the island. Should we go together?"

Bridgette and Geoff, exchange glances. Before looking at Gwen and Noah. Who looked back and then at each other.

"I don't know," Geoff scratched his head. "It'd be safer."

"But who knows where the rest of our comrades are," Noah pointed out. He looked back down. "Chef was nice enough for a small lead. But he only gave us one location each. Not six."

Gwen sighed, "It might be best if we split up."

Bridgette and Geoff exchanged worried glances.

"We'll be okay," Bridgette said, "But what about you two?"

"We'll be fine," Noah assured her. "Chris said the island didn't have any on it."

"And when was the last time we trusted him?" Gwen pointed out. "Last time I checked, it was back when there were still 38 of us."

"And not 21," Bridgette added with a sigh.

"Could be 23," Geoff said kind of cheerfully.

"Doubt it," Noah said, "If they haven't been seen or heard from by now. Then I don't think they will, ever."

Gwen glared at Noah. "Have a bit more sympathy, will ya. We may not have been the best with them. But they're still human."

"They deserted us," Noah told her. "They couldn't take us."

"Yeah...but still," Bridgette said looking off.

"We should stay on task," Geoff said shifting the conversation. "They're gone. But there's a chance they could still be alive. We just have to stay positive."

Noah would say to Geoff he can be positive while he himself would be realistic. But knew better of himself. "You're right. Just maybe."

They are talking about the two cast-mates that abandoned the group right after escaping the island. Those who survived it anyway.

Gwen had to admit she missed one of them more than she cared to admit.

"Just because we lost one person and another committed suicide," Bridgette said, clutching Geoff.

Geoff looked down at her, "There's nothing we can do. Just keep them in prayers."

Noah and Gwen remembered that day. So much happened. After losing a lot of people on the island, it was only a short time before another was mauled to death. Then after this, another couldn't take the new world and ended it. Pistol in the mouth sort of end. This was the cause for abandonment of their other two ex-castmates, who have yet to be seen alive or dead.

With a moment to recover, Bridgette was alright.

"We should get moving," Geoff said. "Dinner will be ready in a short few hours and I don't want think of what will happen if we don't find someone."

"They'll be fine," Gwen said. "Chris may be a monster. But I think a dried out cast-mate would be bad for him. Arnold would do far worse than any ghoul ever could to him."

Noah and Bridgette agreed. They met Arnold before the sixth season was to air. And knew he was a _some what _kind boss, unlike Chris.

"So, how are you two going to go about?" Geoff asked.

"We can always go together?" Gwen suggested, looking at Noah.

Noah shrugged as well, "I guess at least until we find our first teammate each."

With a silent nod to each other Bridgette and Geoff separated from Noah and Gwen. Noah telling the two of their next location, so they could keep it in mind. Gwen also wishing them luck and Bridgette vise versa.

* * *

><p>Geoff and Bridgette kept their eyes peeled for pods of any color. Black, red, yellow, didn't matter to them. They had one mutual goal with Gwen and Noah. And it was a goal they would see through to the end.<p>

They wouldn't open any opposite colored pods if they found them. But they would keep the location in mind if they came across Gwen or Noah again. It may be a competition for only one victor, but it seemed like it was still them against Chris.

The optimistic duo were now in the forest, making their way to the location Noah gave them. Kind of upset at this location, but it was perfect for a pod to be there. The bear cave.

Just the memories of what happened in that cave were enough to want to stay away. Geoff and Bridgette had not witnessed the deaths that had occurred there personally, but knew of those who had.

"How much farther?" Bridgette asked. Clutching Geoff as they walked. She may have survived the apocalypse. But Bridgette still had her fear, her fear of being alone in the woods.

"Not far," Geoff replied, "I think anyway."

"You think?" Bridgette gasped.

"I know," Geoff quickly corrected himself. "How you feeling?" Trying to get her mind off her fear.

"Terrified," She replied quickly.

"I mean, how's your arm," Geoff replied, "Where you were bit?"

Bridgette looked down at her arm. Her wound was covered by her signature hoodie sleeve. But a small part of the scar could still be seen.

"It's fine," She replied. "Better than before."

Geoff smiled, glad.

"I wonder if they have it on hand here," Bridgette pondered a loud.

"They should," Geoff guessed, "Though if Chris is a man of his word. Then we shouldn't need it."

What they're talking about is what finally made a difference. The mix of ingredients that saved the remaining humans race. In other words an antidote for the virus was discovered. But if taken wrong it could be more or just as deadly as the zombie virus itself. Luckily, Chef knows how to do so.

"I can't believe snake venom is a major ingredient," Bridgette said surprised.

"Who knew?" Geoff said. "Not my first guess."

The two walked some more for a while. They walked to an intersection in the path. One to the left and one to the right.

"Do you remember which direction we go?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette shook her head.

With a guess, they went right. Hoping it would lead to somewhere and someone. Hopefully alive.

* * *

><p>"So, do we go and find them or not?" Noah asked.<p>

"No, we'll tell them whenever we see them next," Gwen replied. "Let's just get your teammate and move on."

The two were in one of the old cabins. Where they struck gold. They were two pods. One black and one red. No yellow for Gwen though.

"I wonder who it'll be?" Gwen asked.

"Anyone but Scott will do," Noah replied. "Preferably Dawn."

"And we know why," Gwen smirked at him.

Noah avoided her gaze as he stepped forward and pressed his hand to the oval and watched as the top lifted and bottom lowered. To reveal it was not Dawn.

Noah nudged his larger friend awake.

The gentle giant took the mask off his face and rose out of the pod. With a stretch and yawn. "That's honestly the best sleep I've had in a month."

"I don't see how," Noah pointed out. "You're so tall and it's small."

DJ shrugged, "I'm used to small spaces."

"As a matter of fact, we all should be," Gwen said herself.

DJ looked over and saw the large black pod. "Whose in that?"

"Don't know," Noah shrugged. "They're not our team."

"So you and Gwen are apart of mine," DJ fist pumped.

"Just me," Noah said sadly. "Gwen's just here for company."

"Oh!" DJ suddenly looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry Deej," Gwen said, "We can still team up in other ways."

"I'd rather us be on the same team," DJ sighed.

"We can't," Noah said, grabbing the larger dudes shoulder. "Come on, let's go see who the others will be."

"As long it ain't Scott, I'm in," DJ said, no smile. Fear being ever so slight. The apocalypse had toughen the brick house up a lot. But there were still things that frightened him. Scott was one of them. He scared a lot of people actually.

"None of us want him," Gwen admitted. "That's why we've made a pact."

"What kind of pact?" DJ asked, kind of forgetting.

"Get rid of him as soon as we can," Gwen replied.

"I...I'm not sure about that?" DJ said, suddenly remembering.

"And why not?" Noah asked curiously.

"Because just imagine what he will do if he finds out we vote him off," DJ replied. "That dude is psycho. He killed Beth just for finding out his secret. Imagine how enraged he'll be if someone goes aganist him."

Noah looked at Gwen.

Gwen looked back. And then back at DJ. "No worries. He's probably calmer now."

"Could be?" Noah added.

DJ shook his head. "His mind's gone to a place no one ever returns from. He scares the daylights out of me."

"We'll deal with him somehow," Gwen assured him.

DJ wasn't so sure as he followed Noah and Gwen. He looked momentarily at the beds. The cabin they were in used to be the old Killer Bass, so he remembered the bunk he first slept in during those days. With memories about how life used to be back then.

With a single tear escaping his eye, he followed. Passing the black pod.

* * *

><p>"So where to now?" Noah asked.<p>

"Find a yellow one, hopefully," Gwen replied.

Noah took the paper out of his pocket and read the part of where Gwen could find one. He found his, from what the note read. So now it was Gwen's turn. "Says there's one under the dock of shame for you."

"Under the dock of shame!" Gwen gasped. "How the heck am I supposed to get down there?"

Noah shrugged. "IDK, we'll figure something out."

With a sigh, DJ and Noah followed Gwen.

* * *

><p>Gwen and her two companions made it to the dock of shame. They peered over the edge and saw the murky water. The same shade and color they remembered it to be.<p>

"So, should I put on my bathing suit first?" Gwen asked.

"Up to you," DJ replied. Feeling a bit better, but only a smidgen.

Gwen nodded. "I'll just take my chances fully clothed. They'll dry eventually."

"Eventually being the key word," Noah added.

"What are you two going to do?" Gwen asked them.

"Probably sit here and wait," Noah replied. "Just be careful down there. Who knows what's hiding beneath the surface?"

"Um...always," Gwen said, a bit nervous now. She was still trying to figure out how she'll wake the person up. She didn't want them to drown. "I'll be back. If I'm not in say...five minutes. Come looking."

"Sure thing," DJ assured her.

Gwen nodded again. As she went to the edge of the dock and grabbed her nose. "Here goes nothing!" She jumped in, with a big splash following.

"I hope she'll be okay down there," DJ commented.

"She's been through worse," Noah said, "So she'll be okay."

"I hope your right," DJ said looking at the moving ripples from where Gwen had jumped in.

* * *

><p>Somewhere at some point in time close to the present.<p>

Some rocks tumble and a figure emerges. They have a scratch on their cheek and they're covered in dirt and rubble, which wasn't their biggest concern.

They look around and see no one. "Hello."

No answer. Just a wide area of emptiness.

With a sigh, they walk to where a road is. Lucky to be alive when this person should be dead.

* * *

><p>Noah and DJ had waited the entire five minute length.<p>

"Should we go in and help her?" DJ asked.

Noah looked at the water, "Give her a bit more time."

"She hasn't resurfaced for air yet?" DJ said a bit worried. "She should have at least once."

"Gwen's held her breath for longer than this before," Noah pointed out. "So have some confidence that's she'll be okay."

DJ wasn't so sure. So he knelt down over to the edge and stuck his head into the water. Seeing it was clearer than he expected. He looked around. Seeing mostly an empty lake bottom. Rocks, seaweed, fish, etc.

But he did spot Gwen, when he did. He gasped. She was unconscious.

"Noah, Gwen needs our help," DJ gasped as he pulled his head out.

What DJ did not see was another figure down there with her.

* * *

><p>Geoff and Bridgette were still making their way to the bear cave, when they came up on a mysterious object behind a pair of trees.<p>

They were slightly delighted to see it. It was another pod, or it looked like one, but it was too far away to know for sure.

"Do you think it's a pod?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know?" Geoff replied, "It could be but it's too far away. It might be a boulder."

"Let's check it out," Bridgette said, clutching Geoff.

The two of them approached it when...

_A rustling in the bushes from behind._

Bridgette gasped from fright and jumped into Geoff's arms. They turned to look at the bushes.

"Who's there?" Geoff demanded. Knowing he had to be the brave one.

No answer. The bushes rattle again.

Geoff backed away slowly. Almost bumping into a tree.

A creature emerged from the bushes. A squirrel. It looked at Geoff and Bridgette before scurrying up a tree.

With a sigh of relief, Geoff set Bridgette down. "That had my heart racing," she said.

"Me too," Geoff admitted. "We should get moving. The rest of our team won't find themselves."

"Uh, yeah," Bridgette said, clutching him. Tighter this time. She hoped Chris was telling the truth about what he said.

The sudden jump scare made them forget about the large object near the pair of trees.

So with that they headed to hopefully the direction they thought the bear cave was.

The squirrel watched as Geoff and Bridgette walked away. It saw the object and was curious itself. It scurried down the tree and ran over to it. Sniffing it. It wasn't a rock or boulder. To the squirrel, it didn't know what it was. All it knew this thing was the same color as a night sky.

Back with Geoff and Bridgette.

"So who do you think we'll find next?" Geoff asked trying to get Bridgette to calm down.

Bridgette didn't seem to hear him. So he repeated the question.

"Um...maybe Dawn...or...Brick...or...Trent," She replied, each word coming out slowly.

"Yeah, they'd all make for awesome teammates," Geoff smiled.

Soon enough, the bear cave came into view. And the first thing they noticed about it as they approached was, that it was very dark.

* * *

><p>Gwen looked around the bottom of the lake bed. Searching for anything with her team color. She was the only one so far to not have found anyone yet.<p>

But with everything mostly being blue, black, or grey down there. It should be easy to find a yellow pod down there. It definitely was not.

She held her breath as she looked around.

Her eyes did catch a glimpse of something though. And she couldn't take her eyes off it. She decided it wasn't worth staring at, but the memories of that propeller were too much.

Looking else where she eventually found what she was looking for. Her yellow pod. Behind a big and thick group of seaweed. She looked at it from the back and saw an air tank on it, a hose feeding into the side of the pod.

With a slight smile, she swam over to it. And by now she felt her lungs go a uneasy. But she knew she had to get this done. For some reason, the thought of surfacing for air never crossed her mind.

She found the oval for the opening. But she never pressed it.

As she was swimming closer. A piece of seaweed got tangled around her foot. She tried to tug it free, nope.

_This can't be happening! _She thought. She saw she was only an arms length away from the pod.

She tried to untangle the plant from around her ankle again. It seemed to be knotted almost. She remembered movies of how this happened to people and this made her panic.

_I've survived a damn zombie apocalypse for crying out loud. And I'm going to die because of a sea plant. What the fuck!_

Gwen only had one way of escape. She hoped it work. But she felt her lungs giving in on her.

Gwen tried to reach for the pod. She scraped it with her hand, reaching for the oval to open her teammate. Hopefully _they _could save her. _Please. Save me. PLEASE!_

She reached, further and further for the mechanism. Further and further. AND! Her hand barely scraped it as she drifted into oblivion.

She could only hope that her hand had enough pressure to open it. And hope whoever was inside didn't drown themselves.

Luckily for her, half of her hope so far was for the good. The pod opened it's top hatch. The bottom following. Water filling it and waking the person with in.

They snap out of their sleep and see their under water. _How'd I get down here? Oh yeah! Chris and his stupid challenge. He'll pay for making my pod be under water. _With fast thinking they held their breath before removing the mask and swam out. They saw Gwen. They grabbed the seaweed and used their teeth to cut it.

Slinging their arm around Gwen, they guided the Goth to the surface. Being physically fit, had it's advantages.

* * *

><p>DJ looked at the dock and didn't see Noah on it. He saw him walking away.<p>

"Noah where are you going?" DJ yelled in panic. "Gwen needs help!"

When he got no answer. He grabbed his head, not knowing what to do.

That's until two figures popped out of the water.

"DJ, give me a hand with Gothy would ya!"

* * *

><p>Noah was walking away with purpose. He didn't hear what DJ had said, he kind of at the moment forgot Gwen was searching for her teammate in the lake.<p>

His mind was on one thing and one thing only. How was he going to the get on top of the communal bathrooms?

He waddled his way over to it and looked around the outside for any way he could climb the walls. The roof was where he wanted to be.

"How, how, how?" He asked himself as he looked around it.

He walked to the back and saw his way up. The above ground septic tank. (Also there being an underground one.)

With a grossed out look, he saw brown stains on it. "What I do for the good," he sighed. He grabbed a hold of it and hoisted himself onto it.

Luckily for him the building was smaller than the cabins. So the roof was only a bit above his head. With some strength he had acquired over the past two years, he hoisted himself onto the roof, which surprisingly held his weight. Not that he weighed much.

He looked at his hands and saw they were red. "Worth it."

He then looked up and saw what he had come for. Another red pod. He was soon to have teammate number 2. And the curiosity of who it was eating away at him.

So without hesitation. He pressed his hand into the oval indentation. The pod opened and the person was revealed.

Noah immediately woke her. She looked at Noah and smiled. "Hey Noah." She exited the pod. She saw they were on the communal roof and shrugged. Didn't phase her.

"I missed you," She said.

With a rare kind of smile, Noah agreed and said, "I've missed you to. For the two days we've been separated."

The two shared a hug. The person Noah had found was Dawn.

With the hug being longer than they expected, it only ended when they heard someone calling their names.

"Noah, Dawn, get down here."

The two of them look over the edge and saw Gwen's savior staring at them.

"Where'd you come from?" Noah said wide eyed.

"Gwen's my teammate," She replied, "She lost consciousness, I saved her. Not to brag or nothing."

Dawn covered her mouth, "Oh, dear."

"Is she alright?" Noah asked.

"Of course. I gave her CPR. She's curious to why you're not with her. But I kind of see why now," She smirked. Looking at Dawn.

Dawn and Noah exchange glances as their cheeks turn red.

"I saw her pod, and guess I lost focus on what I was doing," Noah awkwardly rubbed the back of his head."

"Heh, bookworms still in love," Gwen's savior slyly smirked.

"We are," Dawn replied with ease.

"Now get down here," She said. "DJ and Gwen are waiting."

"Be down in a second Jo," Dawn assured.

"Rodger that!" Jo replied.

"Did someone say my name," A random intern asked, walking by.

Jo face palmed. "Not you. It's a figure of speech."

"Oh!" The intern walked away.

Dawn, Noah, and Jo eventually made their way back to Gwen and DJ. Noah apologized to Gwen for leaving. But she didn't care once she saw Dawn. Her own mind gets preoccupied itself, to busy to remember whats she's doing. She was alright and that's all that mattered anyway.

"So come on," Jo hollered, "Gwen and I have a challenge to win."

"So with that I'm guessing we're splitting up now then," Noah asked.

"You can bet that," Jo said. "We're gonna win. You can have second though."

"Second sounds good," Dawn said positively.

"Only way we lose is if Scott's on our team," Jo winked. "If not, we're first for sure."

"Sounds good to me," Noah said, "Make the best team win."

"I'll make sure of it," Jo said, grabbing Noah's hand and shaking it.

DJ just stood quiet. Feeling better about Gwen feeling better. Though, him, Gwen, and Jo were soaking wet.

"Don't you want to dry off first?" DJ asked. "Cause I know I do."

"Na," Jo waved it off. "Did I wait to dry off when I got out of that school pool and was almost stabbed by Barry. I think not."

"Don't bring up Barry," DJ shivered at the name. And not from being cold from the water.

"Just proving a point," Jo said. "I crushed his windpipes. Then fed his ass to the walkers." She smirked.

"I don't like those guys. They give me bad memories," DJ commented in fear.

"What doesn't?" Noah said, "No offense."

"Can't blame him," Dawn replied, "He's been through a lot just like the rest of us. Those bandits _were _some nasty people."

"Point is, I don't need to wait til my clothes are dry to take action," Jo said in approval of herself. "How bout you?" She asked Gwen.

"Meh, I'd prefer to wait, but I'm game," She shrugged.

"Good!" Jo said. "Now march."

Gwen quirked her eyebrow at her but listened anyway. "See ya later." She waved to Noah and Dawn.

Noah watched them leave. "Now where do we look."

"How bout the forest?" Dawn suggested.

"I'll wait here," DJ said shaking.

"You sure?" Noah asked.

DJ nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dawn asked, feeling sympathy for him.

DJ again, nodded. "I just need time to dry off." He said, "Plus I have thoughts I need to put behind me."

"Are they about the bandits?" Noah asked.

Dawn felt DJ's shoulder and could see it. Making her feel even worse for the gentle giant. "We should leave Noah. DJ needs time alone. I hope you feel better."

DJ watched as Noah and Dawn left. He then thought to himself. _I miss her cooking. I miss her company. I miss her big warming smile and her huge heart. I miss Mama._

"You lost your folks to those creatures," Dawn said to Noah as she saw DJ from the tree line. "He lost his mother to them to."

Noah looked at him as well. "He never said anything."

* * *

><p><em>Tear falls to the ground.<em>

Dawn and Noah were not the only ones watching DJ. Someone stayed hidden as they watched him.

_It's been too long. One of these days, one of these days. _The figure thought to themselves.

* * *

><p>Geoff and Bridgette had entered the bear cave.<p>

"I wish we had a flashlight," Bridgette whimpered.

"Me too," Geoff said, realizing it would be impossible to find a black pod in the dark. "How are we going to find it?"

"I don't know," Bridgette said.

They looked around the dark. And saw nothing but it. Ever so slowly going deeper.

Though they were lost in the dark and couldn't find the pod with their teammate in it. And with memories of death here. There was one _sort of _good thing. It was the bear cave, but there was no bear at all.

Though Bridgette felt bad for it as she thought about it. She didn't witness the massive beast get taken down by half a dozen walkers, she knew Gwen did. So just imagining it was making her feel really upset. No creature deserves that.

Geoff tried to keep it out of his mind, trying to keep it on the task at hand. He used his hands to feel along the air for anything resembling what they were looking for.

Bridgette, using only one hand. The other being attached to the back of Geoff's signature pink vest.

"Did you find anything yet?" She asked.

"I think," He replied, hands rubbing aganist something. He clutched it. It was not the pod. It was not a rock. It was warm.

"The pods aren't supposed to move are they?" He asked.

"No why?" Bridgette asked.

"Cause...this...is," Geoff panicked.

"Throw it away!" Bridgette screamed.

Geoff did as he was told. The creature didn't fall, it just used it's wings to swoop over the pairs heads and to another part of the cave.

"What was it?" Bridgette asked. Clutching Geoff closer.

"No idea," Geoff said, scared himself. "Maybe a bat. But I'm totally not sure."

"Let's get out of here," Bridgette squeezed Geoff.

"No, we can't," Geoff persisted. "There aren't any walkers in here. If there were, then I don't think Chris would have put a friend down here."

Bridgette liked that explanation. Really smart of Geoff actually. But this dark was really terrifying still. "Let's find them and get out of here already."

They moved farther down the cave. Geoff using his hands to hopefully feel the pod.

His hands again brushed something. Something cold. It was lumpy. A rock he guessed, but he used his hands to try and find the oval indentation or at least the back of it, where the air purifier was. Nothing.

"Just a stalag...something," Geoff said.

"Mite," Bridgette said, "Tites are on the ceiling."

"Cool to know," Geoff said as he used his hands to further search.

They brushed a third something. It was smooth, cold. But not the pod. "I don't know what it is."

He pursued it, whatever it was, was huge. It went on for a long time. After a stupid guess, he guessed it to be the cave wall. Some creases every now were felt under his hands. "The cave wall," Geoff said.

"We reached the end," Bridgette asked.

"It seem so," Geoff responded.

"We missed it," She said back.

Geoff kept feeling the wall, "We'll just have to keep looking.

10 minutes of looking later and nothing.

"This is taking forever," Bridgette said. Now used to the dark and a lot calmer.

"I know, right," Geoff said, "I hope we find it soon. Who knows how much time has..."

"Geoff are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

"No," Geoff winced in pain, "I stubbed my toe on a rock." He had his foot clutched, but Bridgette couldn't see it.

"I'd do something, but I can't see," Bridgette said truthfully. "Here lean on me and I'll help you out."

"I'll be okay," Geoff assured. "I'll limp out."

"No!" Bridgette said sternly. "You'll use me as support."

With a sigh, Geoff agreed.

"You may have a broken toe, you don't need it getting worse by walking on it," Bridgette said to him.

Geoff loved how caring Bridgette was. Just shows how close their bond is. "Alright babe. What about the pod?"

"Later," She relied.

So in the dark. He put one arm around her shoulders and steadied himself.

The two started to make their way to where they thought the entrance was. But were stopped in their tracks, not making it very far.

Bridgette didn't feel anything other than a big disturbance. "What was that?"

"My nose!" Geoff said.

Bridgette gasped.

"What happened?"

"I found the pod," Geoff, whimpered in pain, "With my face."

Bridgette grabbed Geoff, "You'll be okay. Just hang on."

"I'm okay babe," Geoff assured, "Bruised and bloody nose and all."

"Bloody," Bridgette said. She reached into her pocket and gave Geoff a tissue. "Clean it with this."

Geoff took it and the best he could with his nose. "We should get our friend and get out of here."

"Agreed," Bridgette said. She helped Geoff to the side of the pod, so he could use it as support. "I hope I can open it for us."

"Go for it," Geoff supported her.

Bridgette smiled, which Geoff couldn't see. "Will do hun." She walked and tried to find the oval indentation. She found it on the opposite side of Geoff. She pressed it and heard the sound of it open.

"Our third teammate," Bridgette said proudly. Exhausted from being in the cave for so long. Now finding whoever this was felt very rewarding.

"Who is it?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know," Bridgette said, "Because it's dark."

"Oh, yeah!" Geoff some how forgot.

Bridgette didn't know exactly how to go about waking them. They could hear a steady breathing inside. Grateful, they were still alive. She listened and tried to pin point a gender. She listened and determined whoever it was, was female.

"Whoever it is, is a girl," Bridgette replied.

"Hmm?" Geoff thought, still using the back side of the pod as support. Still feeling shots of pain through his foot and his nose.

So as easy as she could, Bridgette reached in and hoped she grabbed the persons shoulder. The breathing sounded rather familiar. Someone of her own generation. But couldn't pin point who exactly.

She found the girls shoulder and gently shook it. Slowly waking the person.

"Ugh, my head," She complained. "It hurts."

"You'll be okay!" Bridgette assured, "We'll get you out of here." She knew the voice right away.

Geoff heard it to.

"Who...who's that?" The person asked frightened. "Are you my subway inside my head. And why is it so dark, have I gone blind?" With those thoughts in her head she screamed.

"No, no, no," Bridgette tried to calm her down. "We're in a cave. It's supposed to be dark in here. And it's Bridgette."

The person stopped screaming, calming down rather fast. Realization kicking in. "Bridgette, how'd I get here?"

"Chris stuffed you inside the pod," Bridgette replied. "Then had an intern bring you here so me and Geoff could find you."

"Oh!" The girl said. "It's kind of confusing."

"You'll understand better once your out of this cave," Bridgette assured her friend. "Come on, I'll help you out of the pod."

Bridgette grabbed the girls hand and helped her out.

"Thanks!" She said to Bridgette.

"You're welcome, Lindsay," Bridgette said.

"Hey Lind's," Geoff greeted.

"Who...who was that?" Lindsay panicked. Grabbing Bridgette.

Bridgette giggled. "Geoff."

"Oh, hey Gweoff," Lindsay greeted. "Where is he?"

"Over here," Bridgette said leading Lindsay to the other side of the pod.

With some help, Geoff was able to get out of the cave with Bridgette's help. Lindsay made sure to help if she could, which wasn't much really. She mostly just held onto Bridgette's other hand so she didn't get lost.

Lindsay had to let her eyes get used to the day light. After she did. Bridgette and Geoff explained everything to her and she understood.

It didn't help she had a minor headache. But nonetheless happy to see Bridgette and Geoff.

Geoff's nose wasn't bleeding anymore. But it did throb. And his toe looked fine as well, but like his nose, it hurt.

"I know it hurts," Bridgette admitted, "But if you didn't smack your nose we wouldn't have found Lindsay."

Lindsay couldn't help but giggle a bit. Not at Geoff's misfortune but at how it happened. "Thanks Gweo...Geoff."

"You're welcome Lind's," Geoff said. "So now what?"

"We head back to camp," Bridgette replied, "The medical tent to be more specific."

"Alright," Geoff said hopping off the rock he had been sitting on. Once he did, pain shot through his foot. "Aw, man, this is so painful."

"It will," Bridgette shook her head. "Should have waited for me to help you."

"I know," Geoff replied, "Just to excited that we're going back to camp."

Bridgette giggled as she helped her boyfriend out.

Lindsay followed as the two moved out.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Noah were walking, not sure where to look next. Trees here, trees there. Vegetation everywhere.<p>

"Where do you think we should look?" Noah asked Dawn.

Dawn looked at their surroundings. "Give me a moment."

"What are you do..." Noah was about to ask.

"Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet," Dawn imitated some sort of bird.

"Yup, should have known," Noah smirked, as he leaned aganist a tree.

Soon enough a blue jay landed on Dawn's arm. She tweeted to it. It tweeted to her.

"So much tweeting I should start a Twitter," Noah joked to himself.

A few moments later, Dawn walked back to Noah. The bird had flown off.

"What'd it say?" Noah asked curiously.

"It said there was one in the clearing up ahead," Dawn replied.

"Nice!" Noah said walking off.

Dawn followed.

They made it to the clearing and gasped.

"I think your bird friend, was wrong," Noah said looking.

"I see," Dawn replied as they walked to the center. "It miscounted."

There wasn't one pod in the clearing. There were three. One of every color. "One for every team," Noah said.

"We should keep this place in mind for sure," Dawn said happily. She walked over to her red one. "Do you want the honors?"

Noah shook his head. "You called the bird who found this area. So you have the honors."

Dawn pressed the oval and their fourth teammate was revealed.

* * *

><p>Jo and Gwen were now in the forest. A bit dryer, thanks to the sun. But still pretty damp.<p>

Gwen could feel her feet squish inside her boots. Didn't feel weird at all, was a lie.

Jo was alright with it though. "So where to look, where to look?" She kept walking and looking at the same time.

Gwen saw a red one hidden in the shadows of the vegetation. "I'll try to keep this one in mind. But I don't know If I'll be able to. Mainly because of no significant landmark."

"What you say?" Jo asked.

"Nothing," Gwen replied, "I was just thinking maybe near the 1000 foot cliff."

"Good idea, let's go," Jo pointed.

They walked some more. When they came upon something lying against a tree.

Jo wasn't really bothered by it. Her memories were kept in check, so they didn't bother her.

Gwen, on the other hand was very bothered. This was something she witnessed. The object in front of them held some early memories of when she had to survive her first encounters with the walkers. And a dear friend of hers, did not survive this, thanks to this item.

It was a helicopter. Unlike most who were devoured on the island. One was crushed by this landing projectile.

Gwen shook her head, as she tried not to look at it.

Jo looked at Gwen, she'd call the Goth a pansy or something. But this was definitely not the time or place. Plus she had grown herself since this happened. She was more controlled and less insult prone.

Gwen looked up and saw the helicopter landing sitting on it's up right position, the landing skids were missing though. The rotor blade was smashed with part bent upward and another draped over the front. A third was lying on the ground beside it, the fourth was who knows where. The tail rotor was completely missing as well, as the back of the copter faced the damaged tree. Most of the cockpit was in contact, with minor damage. The side door was caved in a bit, but was also open, enough to see the two seats that were severely burn't.

There was only one thing, Gwen had her attention on. The dry blood splatter on the side of the helicopter.

She walked over and knelt down in front of it. She closed her eyes and thought a prayer to her friend. Jo being respectful did the same thing.

Jo didn't do it as long. When she stood up. She looked into the cracked window of the helicopter and saw something that spiked major interest. She looked at Gwen and thought she'd give her some peace, so she entered the down craft.

She also noticed the wind began to pick up a bit, before entering.

Gwen herself, felt a few tears drift down her cheeks as she remembered this tragic event two years ago, as she did all the tragic events. Still fresh deep in her mind. She looked down at the grass in front of it and gasped.

A single strand of hair caught flowing in the wind. Part of it submerged under a piece of rubble. Gwen reached down and picked it up. Seeing the orange coloring of it.

"Izzy," Gwen whispered.

"Hey, Gwen get in here," Jo hollered, "I found something."

With the wipe of her arm, she wiped the last tears away. She pocked the hair strand for memory purposes. Gwen stood up and looked through the cracked window. She saw Jo with her back to her, but something in front of the jockette was a sight to see. An open pod.

"You opened a pod," Gwen asked.

Jo turned and smirked, "Yup. Greet our friend. Teammate number three."

Gwen was glad to see this person, very grateful. She had to commend Chris on putting this person on her team. It just made her feel special.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked.

The person yawned. "Could have used a better location for my pod, to be honest. This place brings back too many memories."

"Not you too!" Jo whined.

The person ignored Jo, not feeling like having to deal with that. Their memories were like Gwen.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Gwen admitted, "I just took a moment of silence myself for her."

"Izzy was crazy," The person admitted, "And had some getting used to. But fun and loving as well."

Gwen nodded, "We should get going. We still have four teammates to find."

"And I plan on winning this challenge," Jo said.

"As long Scott's not on our team, then I'm game," The person said.

Jo was surprised to hear this. She expected more of a cheer for victory. Guess not.

"You're in the pact to," Gwen said happily.

The person smiled, "Of course." They rubbed the front of their head.

"I still can't believe you have that," Gwen said, looking at the scar on their forehead.

The person sighed. "Yeah. It's a memory of it's own alright. I sure do miss him."

"We both do," Gwen said. "We both do. But I know you miss him way more than I do. You were his girlfriend."

"Thanks!" She replied. "Right before our anniversary to." She began to get emotional.

"I'll be waiting outside," Jo made a quick exit.

"Don't worry, Court," Gwen said. "He's in a better place now." She rested a hand on her friends shoulder.

She looked back. "Thanks Gwen. I know for a fact he is. I just have to keep reminding myself he's not here."

"A lot of us have to do that," Gwen sighed herself. "Noah with his parents. Lindsay with Tyler, though she needs a bit of help herself. And then you with Duncan. So a lot of us know how you're feeling. You just have to stay on top and tell yourself. He wants better for you, sulking isn't the way. Memories are fine but moving on is what's best."

She smiled and enjoyed, and even more appreciated Gwen's words. Its not the first time she's heard them and most likely not the last.

"You'll get better Courtney," Gwen assured her, "We all do."

Courtney nodded, forming a weak smile."So, you said something about finding our other teammates." She knew she'd get better. Even if it had been a while since the accident.

"Yes I did," Gwen said, a smile of her own. Leading the CIT out of the helicopter.

* * *

><p>Noah, Dawn, and their new teammate were heading through the forest. Hoping to make it more than half way done with their fifth.<p>

The person felt kind of awkward with Dawn and Noah holding hands as the walked.

"I can, ugh, look else where if you want?" They suggested. Thumbs pointed over their shoulders.

"No need Sam," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Noah asked, looking at him.

"You two seem to be in your own world," Sam replied with a chuckled. Pointing to their hands.

Dawn giggled. "We're just enjoying each others company. As we are yours."

Sam nodded as he followed them. "I just can't wait to find my girlfriend. I hope she's on our team."

"I hope to," Dawn said herself.

As they walked they came into contact with Geoff, Bridgette, and Lindsay.

"Hey guys," Dawn greeted them.

"Hey," Bridgette greeted. "Oh, looks like you found Sam."

"And you found Lindsay," Dawn said joyfully.

"Hey Noah, Dawn, and Sam," Lindsay greeted. And yup, it may be a miracle. But Lindsay has learned everyone's name, but does occasionally sometimes forget.

They greeted her back before, Dawn and Noah noticed Geoff's injuries.

"How'd they happen?" Noah asked curiously.

"I had a couple accidents," Geoff chuckled.

"I see," Noah replied. "May I be of assistance." Noah was the closest to a doctor they had. Bridgette and Brick knew some medical, but no where as much as Noah did.

"Could you check his foot?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff took a seat and held his foot up so Noah could see. He felt Geoff's toe. Nothing to say a break had occurred, which was good. Not even a sprain, just really bruised. His nose on the other hand was broken. Which Noah diagnosed.

Noah just shook his head when he heard how it happened.

With his injuries diagnosed. Noah suggested Chef make sure, he suggested to bring him to the mess hall right away. Also while they were there to check out the old bass cabin, along with when they got time to check the clearing they had been in with the three pods.

Bridgette and Geoff thanked them as they moved out. Bridgette telling them there was one of theirs in the old beaver dam. They spotted it poking out from the top.

They separated and went their own ways.

* * *

><p>Somewhere that's in Massachusetts.<p>

A familiar face was standing on a bus stop. They looked both ways.

"Do buses even exist now?" They ask.

With no sign of any, they looked up at the street sign. New Hampshire Border: 35 miles.

"Ugh!" They groan. "Better start walking."

They started to walk. Their destination: Toronto.

* * *

><p>Bridgette and Geoff were very relieved to find their next teammate. They had stumbled upon the clearing Noah and Dawn had found.<p>

They had found their pod next to the other two. One was empty and one yet to be.

With excitement in them. They aloud Lindsay to press it and unleash the power house of a teammate inside. Eva!

Bridgette's arms were free now. As Eva carried the party dude, kind of embarrassingly like, but yes, bridal style.

Bridgette giggled at his red cheeks.

Eva shook her head at how he got his injuries. "At least it was for the good our team."

"I guess," Geoff said, still red in the cheeks. "Thanks for the...lift."

"Whatever!" She grunted.

* * *

><p>"Any predictions on who our next find will be?" Courtney asked trying to sound optimistic.<p>

Gwen put on her thinking cap. "There's one person, I'd like for sure."

Courtney looked at her with a sly smile. "We all know who you want."

Gwen turned red in the cheeks. "Yeah!" But her smile faded, "He's going to need help though."

Courtney nodded, "We'll be there for him."

Jo was ahead of them, listening in. She personally hoped that person wasn't on their team. Not that he was a bad teammate. Just that, he had sort of become permanently deformed

"Maybe, he'll be who we find next," Courtney suggested.

"I hope so," Gwen prayed.

* * *

><p>Inside the old killer bass cabin. Eva and Lindsay stood in front of the pod. Eva had sent Bridgette and Geoff to where ever Chef was. She'd go and get their next teammate.<p>

"Hmm?" Eva said looking the pod over. "I forgot to ask how these are operated."

Lindsay smiled, "Like this!" She pressed the oval and the thing buzzed before opening the hatches.

"Oh, thanks, I guess," Eva shrugged. Now she knew for next time.

Eva rolled her eyes once she saw who it was. "Of course skinny britches."

"You mean..." Lindsay began.

"I know his name," Eva growled. She grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. "Wake up!" She smacked him in the face.

Lindsay cringed after hearing the connecting noise. "That didn't sound good."

The person was instantly awaken. They felt their cheek sting. "Ah, what was that for?" He growled at Eva.

"To wake you up," Eva deadpanned.

"Could have been gentler, Gosh!" He grunted, rubbing his cheek.

"Shut it Harold," Eva grunted. "We still need two teammates."

"Sweet!" Harold said, "I can help find them."

"You do that," Eva deadpanned again. "Come on."

Harold and Lindsay followed.

"Who else is on our team?" Harold asked. "Please tell me there's no Scott."

"Nope, at least not yet," Eva replied, "Even if he is, I'll send him a welcoming gift." She held her right fist up.

"I'd hate to get that welcoming," Harold cringed.

"Bridgette and Geoff are the other two," Lindsay replied.

"Oh, cool," Harold said. "We should have this challenge in the bag then."

"Depends on how many Noah has found," Eva turned to say to Harold.

The three were now in the middle of camp.

"Should we check the old gopher cabin?" Harold asked, "Or maybe the new cabin or latrines?"

"Already done," Eva stated. "Nothing."

"Oh?" Harold put his thinking cap on. "Where else was checked?"

Eva shrugged. "All I was told was check the bass cabin."

"How about the elimination ceremony?" Harold asked.

"Worth a shot!" Eva said.

So they made their way there.

There were no black ones, but there was a red one. Right in the center of the fireplace.

"Should we open it?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope!" Eva walked off. "Let them find it."

"Okay," Lindsay walked off with her.

Harold looked once more, keeping in mind to tell Noah if he could. Eva may not but care, but he knew about the pact.

How did _almost _everyone know about the pact? Before hand, they learned about the show when Chris came to their locations and learned everyone would be there. That meant _him_to. So it was only natural they want him gone first before the all for one would be set.

* * *

><p>The red one was empty. The black one was empty. The yellow one was still untouched. Until Courtney, Gwen, and Jo entered the area.<p>

"So who wants the honor," Gwen asked.

"I'd like to, but you two decide," Jo replied.

Courtney and Gwen look at each other and are surprised by her courteousness.

"Um, how bout you Gwen?" Courtney suggested.

"You haven't done one yet though," Gwen pointed out.

"I insist," Courtney said, stepping aside.

"How about you do it together?" Jo said in a fake nice voice. She crossed her arms.

Though it wasn't intentional. Courtney and Gwen liked the idea. "Here we go!" They said together.

Gwen's hand on top of Courtney's they pressed the oval, before stepping back and watching the pod open.

This reminded them so much of their brief friendships during their times on World Tour and All Stars, before their conflicts resurfaced. Since _it _began, they've rekindled their friendship.

The pod opened and they peered inside.

Gwen gasped in delight. As much as Geoff did when he discovered Bridgette. It was her boyfriend.

Gwen carefully shook him awake. "Trent wake up."

Trent awoke and with Gwen's help exited the pod.

"Heh, thanks," Trent appreciated. He shook his knee. "It's asleep."

"Lean on me to wake it up," Gwen suggested.

Trent used his _free _arm to balance on Gwen's shoulder so he could shake his foot. After a few minutes, it slowly became functional.

Jo couldn't help but stare.

Courtney noticed, "What? You never saw someone dance the wake upper before?" She joked.

"Ha, ha," Jo snarked, "I forgot it's not there. I keep expecting him to have two."

Trent lowered his foot and looked at Jo and then at the place his arm used to be. "You're not the only one. I sometimes forget I'm a lefty now."

"Makes for playing the guitar a challenge now," Jo said.

"I still play," Trent admitted, "I just use props to hold my guitar. But yeah, playing with one hand is hard."

"To bad you had to go and get bit," Gwen sighed.

"Eh, I'm alive," Trent smiled. "That's all that matters. Even if it cost me an arm and a leg, minus the fact I still have both feet."

"Jokes aside," Courtney walked over to Trent. "You just be careful. If you need help, just say so."

"I've been good so far," Trent thought, "But thanks anyway."

* * *

><p>"Hey, can I get a ride to Concord?"<p>

"Sure dude, hop in."

The familiar stranger hoped into a four door sedan.

"I hope you don't mind chihuahuas."

The stranger was over thrown by a cute dog. The dog looked the person in the eyes before licking their face.

"Oh, she's quite the friendly pup," The stranger said, pulling the dog down.

"You can say that," The driver replied. "So what's your name?" As they drove.

* * *

><p>Over the next hour, several more pods were opened.<p>

Eva discovered a pod in a tree. She climbed it and accidentally watched as Anne Maria landed on her rock hard poof. She was fine.

"Nice landing," Lindsay clapped.

"Thanks, Blondie," Anne Maria said. Taking out a can of hairspray and doing as she always did. Even after an apocalypse, she still did it. Even with Harold getting a big puff it in his nostrils. No one really complained now a days though. Because if you give her a lighter with her hairspray, she'll be dangerous.

She's not the only one discovered over this short period of time.

A red pod was discovered in the old beaver dam. Sam took it upon himself to get it. Saying he'd give Nawn their peace. When he opened it, none other than Home-schooled himself was unleashed. Other wise known as Ezekiel.

Brick was the next to be set free, when Jo found his pod half submerged in a mud puddle. Hatch side up of course.

So now it was Noah's turn again to find a pod.

* * *

><p>Noah, Dawn, Sam, and Ezekiel were now standing in front of one. The one Gwen had found earlier and didn't know if she could remember it's positioning.<p>

"So who do you suppose is inside?" Zeke asked curiously?

"I don't know," Noah deadpanned, "Let's just get this over with."

He pressed the oval and waited for whoever was inside to be revealed.

While they waited for the hatches to open. Noah looked over and saw Ezekiel doing something. "Ewe, dude."

"What?" Ezekiel said, lowering his finger from his nose.

"Uh, never mind," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Noah!" Dawn said. "Look!"

Noah heard an unsettling tone in her voice. So he looked at the pod and gasped. The person inside was everyone's worst nightmare.

"So whose going to wake him?" Sam whimpered from behind Ezekiel.

"Um...how bout you Noah?" Ezekiel encouraged.

"Yeah," Noah said wide eyed. "I really fucking hate Chris."

"You're not the only one dude," Sam shivered. "I wish I had a level 10 rocket launcher upgrade."

Noah ignored the game reference and approached the pod. _I so don't want to do this, _he thought. He reached in and woke the dirt farmer up.

With a peaceful as he could stretch. He looked at everyone. "About time." He smirked.

"Yeah, not our best timing," Noah backed away.

"So how many more do we need?" He counted the faces. "Just 2 it looks. Nice!"

"DJ's on the dock, so one," Sam whimpered.

"Sam, buddy, why you shaking so badly," He smiled kind of devilish way.

"Um...nothing Scott," Sam said with a weak fake smile.

"If you say so," Scott nudged him.

"Let's get going," Dawn suggested, "We can win if we find our last teammate."

"Yes, let's go find her...I mean them," Scott said playfully slinging an arm around Dawn.

Dawn, in disgust pushed him away. She didn't want to win, but she didn't know if they should lose either.

Scott chuckled in response.

Noah grabbed Dawn and pulled her close to him away from Scott, as they walked off. Ezekiel followed.

Sam was about to when Scott grabbed his arm.

"Can I do something for you?" He asked.

"Final three as promise," Is all Scott said. "I can make it happen. If you do as I say."

"I...I...don't know," Sam cringed.

"Well take it into consideration," Scott replied. "Because you're better off on my good side." He walked off with Sam even more scared.

* * *

><p>"Attention dead bait," Chris said over the intercom. "These are the current standings. Team Black and Team Red have one person left each. While Team Yellow has two. Hurry up Gwen, or else you'll be sending someone home."<p>

Gwen looked up at the intercom. They were sitting in the middle of camp. Not knowing where their last two could be.

"May I make a suggestion?" Brick asked, saluting his teammates.

"You don't need to salute us," Gwen chuckled, "And of course."

"Oh right mam," Brick lowered his arm, "But maybe it will be more beneficial to split up and search. Cover more ground."

"You did have a great spot in mind earlier," Jo admitted, as she just remembered. "A place we never checked before."

"Where?" Trent asked.

"The cliff!" Gwen replied. "The top and the base."

"Let's go," Courtney stood up with enthusiasm.

So the five of them race off, just as Bridgette returns from the medical area. She left Geoff behind so Chef could keep an eye on him.

She heard the announcement. She hoped Eva and the rest of her team could do the job. She took a side glance and saw Noah's last one in the middle of the campfire.

"I hope they return soon," She prayed.

* * *

><p>Eva and the other three were walking through the forest. "It's been nearly two damn hours. Where is that last damn egg?"<p>

"Pod!" Harold corrected.

"Whatever!" Eva yelled.

"Hey, stay calm!" Anne Maria said trying to be optimistic. "We can find it. We only have one more. And even if we don't find it first, we always have second."

"Yeah," Eva growled, "But my saying is to always keep _my_ eyes on the prize. And in this case, as always, first place. Not second. I need to beat Jo."

"You can beat her after Scott's gone," Anne Maria yawned. "He's the real threat."

Eva crossed her arms. "I don't see why you're all targeting him. He's a weakling. I could crush his skull with one squeeze."

"He killed Beth," Harold pointed out.

"So," Eva said, "He had a knife and a major reason back then. Now he's bare handed and empty minded."

"I think not," Harold countered, "His vengeance for us out-casting him will most likely make him even more dangerous."

Eva rolled her eyes. "You're all a bunch of pansies." She turned and kept walking.

Anne Maria shrugged. "If he threatens me even once. I'll set his ass on fire." She walked off. With Harold and Lindsay following.

* * *

><p>Brick and Jo had separated from the others. They were at the bottom of the 1000 ft high cliff. They searched the beach and found nothing.<p>

Brick combed the waters surface with his eyes. Covering them with his hands to block the late sun.

"Anything captain doofus," Jo hollered as she dug in the sand.

"Nothing so far," Brick said sadly.

"Figured," Jo said under her breath. Though she wasn't getting anywhere herself.

"Wait, treasure ahoy," Brick pointed.

"Where?" Jo stood up and walked over to his location.

"There!" Brick continued to point.

Jo covered her eyes and looked herself. She didn't see anything at first. Then as she scanned the water. She saw it. A buoy bobbing in the water. The pod was behind it. Some how it was able to stay above the waters surface.

"Huh, nice find," Jo admitted. "How do you advise we get it?"

"No idea," Brick replied sternly.

* * *

><p>Noah and Dawn had made some distance between them and Scott. But he wasn't far enough behind to be lost.<p>

"I can't believe this," Noah sighed, "I was really hoping he wasn't on our team."

"Me as well," Dawn sighed, "But we're forced to. So we mine as well do as we set out to do."

Noah knew that, but still didn't like it. "It should be easy. We have each other. That's two."

"We need four though," Dawn pointed out. "I don't think DJ will be keen on voting for him. So our only hope is for Sam, Ezekiel, and who ever our mystery teammate is."

"I saw Sam," Noah said, "He's just as scared as DJ."

Dawn looked back at Sam and saw Noah was right.

"Can we convince Zeke?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know?" Noah admitted as they entered camp, from the west side. They saw the campfire.

Their last pod awaited them.

Dawn and Noah exchanged glances. "Should we?" They said in unison.

* * *

><p>Trent, Gwen, and Courtney were climbing the mountain. "So what are the odds of us winning do you think?" The first former asked.<p>

"Slim," Gwen said not liking it much.

"Depends on if our hunches are right," Courtney added.

Trent followed. He looked to his right and really missed his arm. He was thankful for fast acting actions, though his savior was no longer alive.

"I don't remember this being that high," Courtney wiped sweat from her brow.

"Me neither, but let's keep trucking," Gwen said.

* * *

><p>Speaking of trucking...<p>

"Aw sorry dude, didn't mean for him to piss over your pants like that."

The mysterious figure shook their head at their stained crotch. "It's alright. Thanks for the ride by the way."

The familiar stranger was standing on a sidewalk in Concord.

"No prob, Bob!" The driver said.

"My names not Bob, it's...

* * *

><p>Eva pressed the oval indentation to their last pod. Waiting for their last teammate to be revealed and so they could race back and take victory.<p>

"Come on," Eva growled this is taking forever.

"Give it time, gosh!" Harold said, irritated himself.

The pod seemed to be taking a bit longer than usual to open. But eventually it did.

Anne Maria was the first to recognize her new teammate. As she sprayed the person in the face.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I'd like to be woken up," Harold grunted sarcastically .

"Heh better than being smacked," Anne Maria shrugged.

"Not really," Harold said.

The person coughed as they came out of the pod. Eva barely knew this person. Even with a two year time of being with them, she barely had any interactions with her.

"So red, how was your nap?" Anne Maria asked.

"Alright, I guess," She shrugged. "How bout you guys?"

"Okay, til I nearly got knocked out," Harold crossed his arms. Side glaring at an unaware Eva.

The girl was confused.

"Don't mind him," Anne Maria said, "Let's get back to camp so we can win."

"Win," The girl smiled. She saw they were missing two. "What about to our last two?"

"They're already back at camp," Eva replied, "Enough chit chat, let's move." She began to run. "Follow me and DON'T get lost."

Harold and Anne Maria obeyed as they followed.

"Hey Lindsay," The girl greeted, as she ran with the blonde.

"Hey Zoey," Lindsay greeted back. Remembering the name correctly.

"Nice to have each other as teammates, isn't it?" Zoey asked.

"Very!" Lindsay cheered.

Zoey smiled as she ran along side her team.

* * *

><p>Courtney, Trent, and Gwen were now running back down the cliff. They were chasing their sixth teammate.<p>

"Wait up," Courtney yelled.

"Sha-No way," They yelled. "We'll win with me in the lead."

"We need one more person," Gwen yelled.

"Sha-what?" Lightning skid to a stop at the base of the 1000 foot cliff.

Courtney and Gwen caught up to him. Trent barely had enough time to stop before he collided with them.

"Yeah..."Courtney said out of breath, "We need one more. You're number six."

"Oh," Lightning said. "Hurry, let's find him or her already." He ran off for the beach.

"He's going to be our downfall," Gwen said as she chanced after him.

"No doubt," Courtney agreed.

"Wait up," Trent said as he felt his lungs burn.

* * *

><p>Eva, Lindsay, Harold, Zoey, and Anne Maria ran into camp, hoping to be victors.<p>

They saw no one at the totem pole. So naturally Eva started to fist pump and cheer as they neared.

Lindsay and Zoey cheered as well.

Harold skidded to a stop. Causing Anne Maria to not see him and collide with the nerd. Sending both the ground.

"What the fuck ginger?" Anne Maria growled, sprawled on her back.

"Look!" He pointed forward.

She looked, as did the other girls.

Scott walked up to them with an evil smirk. "Welcome to second place losers."

"Second place," Harold gulped still on the ground.

"Yes second place," Scott smirked, "Guess who got first?"

"Let me guess," Eva growled, "Your stanky ass."

"No my rich ass," Scott said. "My first step to winning this game. And I promise to take you _all _out."

"Where's your team?" Zoey asked.

"Already inside our cabin," He jerked his thumb toward the new one. "Our first prize win."

"Damn, I wanted that cabin," Anne Maria groaned getting back to her feet.

"Too bad," Scott laughed. "See ya later." But before he went to far. "Your safe for tonight as well. Cause second place is no elimination if I'm correct. But I can't say as much for Gwen and her team." He walked off.

Just then they saw Bridgette walked up them with a solemn expression. "Sorry guys. I would have done something if I could."

"We got second for now at least I guess," Zoey said trying to be optimistic. "We can take him out next time."

"You bet we will," Eva punched her palm. "That redneck won't know the meaning of pain if I ever get my hands around his neck."

"What about Jo?" Anne Maria quirked her eyebrow, "Thought you didn't care about that scumbag farmer."

"I don't," Eva barked at her, "But if he thinks he'll take _me _out. He's mistaken."

"Yeesh," Anne Maria backed down. "Sorry for asking."

"How's Geoff?" Lindsay asked Bridgette.

"He's doing alright," Bridgette replied, "His toe is bandaged. He'll be able to walk normally by tomorrow. But his nose will take a few weeks."

"Aw, man that sucks," Harold commented.

Just then, Chris could be heard on the speaker. "Team Red wins, aka, Noah, DJ, Dawn, Sam, Ezekiel, Scott, and Dakota. Team Black get second, aka, Geoff's team, meh. And Team yellow choose your favorite loser."

Bridgette looked at the speaker. "I feel bad for Gwen, she doesn't deserve this."

"I can say the same thing for the rest of her team," Zoey added.

* * *

><p>"Jo calm down," Brick pleaded.<p>

"Fuck no!" Jo yelled

"Jo, please," Courtney begged.

"That redneck bastard won," Jo screamed. She glared at their last teammate who they found. "Cause you had to be unreachable."

"It's not his fault," Gwen defended him. "It's not his fault Chris put him out there."

"Yeah!" Brick agreed, "We'll have to deal with last place."

"For now," Jo growled. "Who do we vote out? I say silent genius over there." She jerked her thumb toward B, their last teammate.

B glared at her, but said nothing.

"No, I know who I'm voting for," Courtney disagreed, looking over at Lightning, who was to busy pouting about their loss.

"Again, I'm on a team of losers," He pouted.

"How'd he survive again?" Gwen asked.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Noah sat on the steps of their cabin. Even though they won immunity and had the nicest of cabins. Neither were happy.<p>

"We made the right decision," Dawn assured Noah.

"I know we did," Noah held his head in his hands. "But we failed and now Gwen or someone over there's getting eliminated tonight."

"I know," Dawn said sadly. "It's unfortunate for tonight. But we'll have future chances to get rid of our enemy."

"I just wish it was tonight," Noah sighed. Looking at the bottom of the step.

From afar Scott watched and listened. _Their pact won't last. I'll get rid of you both and then move onto bigger game. _He smirked. Scott turned and decided to have a chat with two other individuals about something. Their names being Sam and Dakota.

* * *

><p>DJ when he learned he had to be on a team with Scott, nearly fainted. He would have drowned in the lake if Noah and Dawn didn't catch him.<p>

"My second worst nightmare has come true," He whimpered from the floor in front of his bed. "First I lose my mama. Now I'm forced to team with the most evil man ever. When will this trauma end?"

Just then something comes flying through the open window and lands on the bed.

Being curious, DJ grabbed it. It was a rock with a note attached to it. He ditched the rock and immediately read the note. A letter to be specific. From one person he never expected.

_Dear my lovely son, DJ. Its's your mother. I write this as I bleed from the wound I sustained while trying to escape this horrible nightmare we all seem to be in. I was unable to make it. The dark soul cornered me and took a part of my wrist before the nice paper boy from down the street led him away. _

_I wanted to say I love you Devon. And if you ever get this, know I'm proud of everything you've done. Every accomplishment you've had in your life is an achievement each that have turned you into the cuddly teddy bear I've seen you grow into. Never change. _

_But, never be afraid of doing anything. Keep the sun __above your right shoulder__, because you're such a bright lad. You can over come any obstacle thrown in your way. No matter if it's these ghouls, stress, or etc. Don't be afraid to fight for what you believe in or for the protection of yourself and others._

_Finally, I want to repeat a previous statement. I love you son. Be all that you can be. You're left in your fathers hands now. Have a great life. _

_Love and Sincerely forever, your mother. _

At the end of the letter was a well drawn heart. Also above on one of the corners, a dry droplet of blood.

DJ looked at the letter wide eyed. "Is this really from her?" Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched it close to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Alright welcome to your first ever elimination ceremony after the apocalypse," Chris smirked.<p>

"Eh, we still hate you," Courtney glared with crossed arms.

"To be frank, I couldn't care less," Chris said evilly.

B shook his head.

"Anyway, for this season if you can call it that," Chris began, "We'll be giving the safe, granola bars for immunization. And as a classic, you'll be casting your vote inside the old outhouse confessional. Vote for who you want to send home."

"Where do we go when we get eliminated?" Brick asked.

"You walk the dock of shame of course," Chris rolled his eyes.

"He meant, after that," Courtney grunted.

"Oh," Chris said, "That's a secret. You'll have to find out when you go there. And no it's _not _the Playa de Losers."

"Figures," Gwen crossed her arms.

"I doubt any of you would want to stay in that blood stained hotel," Chris shrugged, "Anyway, get voting. I have things to do for tomorrows challenge."

So they all cast their votes. Pretty confident who it'll be.

So now Chris had a bowl of granola bars in his hand.

"If you get a treat, you're safe," Chris said to be build the anticipation. "If you don't. You must walk the dock of shame and can never come back. EVER!"

No one seemed too effected.

Seeing he had no effect, he pouted before continuing. "Anyway, the people with no votes. Trent, Courtney, Brick, and Gwen."

The four caught them, though Gwen caught Trent's for him. The two shared a smile.

"And now we're down to three," Chris smirked. "I wonder who it'll be. It definitely won't be B," He tossed the silent genius his.

"What, this is absurd," Lightning shouted. "The votes must be rigged."

"You don't know the outcome," Chris said frustrated. "So calm yourself."

Lightning crossed his arms.

"The last bar goes to...no one."

"No one," Everyone (except B) gasped.

"Yup!" Chris smirked, "No elimination tonight. So you're all free to be tormented for at least one more day."

"I'll admit that was a nice one," Gwen admitted.

Trent nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to bed," Jo stood up and yawned. "Gotta get up early for my morning jog. Have to be up by 6 am."

"Well I'm getting up at 5 am to run my jog," Brick also stood up.

"Actually," Jo countered as she looked at Brick. "I'm going for a run at 4 am."

"I'm going for a sprint at 3 am," Brick countered back.

"You two do realize it's already past ten right," Chris pointed to his invisible watch. "So shut up and go to bed already."

"Rude," Brick walked off.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed myself," Gwen walked off with Courtney and Trent.

"Do you have any protein?" Lightning asked Chris.

Chris threw the athletic overachiever a granola bar. "This ain't protein." He complained.

"Don't get on my nerves," He to walked off.

Lightning just sat there with the feint fireplace light as his only light source.

Jo shook her head, "Yeah Gwen is right, how did you survive?" She walked off to bed.

* * *

><p>The original Screaming Gopher cabin was now occupied by the black team.<p>

Eva was knocked out in her bunk on the girls side.

Anne Maria sat at the mirror, doing as she always does. Hair spraying.

Lindsay and Zoey watched, not sure how else to spend their time. So they decided to chat with each other. Until Eva growled at them to be quiet.

Bridgette and Geoff were absent and Harold was alone on his side, sleeping.

"Well, I'm hitting the hey," Anne Maria, said as she found her bunk.

Lindsay was about to ask why Anne Maria was going to hit hay, when Zoey put a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. Which Lindsay took as a not to do.

"Where's Bridgette?" Zoey asked, seeing an absence of the surfer.

"I think she's with Geoff," Anne Maria yawned. "Night."

With that the lights went out and the cabin was dark.

* * *

><p>Inside the new cabin were the red team.<p>

Three of them anyway.

Noah and Dawn had separated for the night. They laid down, hoping for a more peaceful day tomorrow. Which they knew it wouldn't be.

DJ was cuddled in his bunk. Noah found a rock in his bed and when he asked DJ, the gentle giant didn't speak. He just cried himself to sleep.

There was also the absence of an ex home-schooled teammate.

In fact DJ and Noah were the only two in the male side cabin. With no idea, and needed sleep, Noah laid down.

On the roof though, was Ezekiel himself. He wasn't used to beds and found them uncomfortable. So he found it more at peace up there. Plus the night breeze felt good.

Though he did have one thing on his mind as he tried to sleep. _I hope the healed transformation is a succession to them. They need it. _

After a short while. Sam, Dakota, and Scott walked their cabins steps and to the porch.

"So agreed," Scott smirked, fist held out.

"Agreed," Dakota and Sam sighed, as they weakly set their fists with his.

He nodded, "Remember final 3." He entered the guys side.

Dakota looked at Sam. "What have gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

><p>In the original Killer Bass cabin were team yellow.<p>

The guys were all peacefully asleep. Though they had to tell Brick not to set his alarm for too early.

On the girls side...

Gwen, Jo, and Courtney were ready for bed. The pods that had been in there had been removed.

Two people felt they could sleep just fine. Especially since one, Jo, knew her mind wasn't restless.

Gwen on the other hand, had all she needed to keep her mind off the darkness that has occurred in her life.

The third female in the room, not so much. Probably didn't help they were on the original male side of the cabin.

Courtney saw Jo had DJ's original bunk. Gwen had Geoff's. She had _his. _How this happened, she decided for herself.

"Good night Duncan!" She said in a whisper to herself. Before nodding off.

Gwen looked at her, _She'll be okay. We're all going to be okay._

How wrong can someone be?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. The beginning to the competition. And just for a heads up. I know this is a competition fic, but it's also a zombie fic. So expect it to be about 4555. 45-zombie, 55-competition.**

**Remember to review to help my goal of 50. **

**Onto what could happen next chapter. Some background development. More on who's alive and whose dead. And what happened overall. Who ever's not introduced is presumed dead. **

**So it's revealed who will be in the competition. What do you guys think? And yeah, the who will live and compete and who won't was decided a long time ago. So some biasesness there. Especially on the team making.**

**Also there will be a subplot going on. You probably know whats part, since it had nothing to do with anything so far. It will eventually merge with the main story. Some chapters may have a few, some, a lot, or none, number of parts.**

**What are the team names and the grand prize? Will Scott do as he promised? Will the pact survive? Will Eva beat Jo? Will Geoff's nose heal? Who gave DJ? Will Trent be alright with only 1 arm? Will Courtney be able to focus without the thoughts of the past bothering her? In fact will anyone?(And yes I know, a lot of memory comments.) Who's the familiar stranger in Concord? Will Chef keep his word and become a hero to them? Will Chris stay an be an antagonist?**

**And yup, there was no intention for a first elimination this chapter. Wouldn't be fair to introduce everyone then boot one. Though I can say that not everyone will get fair screen time. But I'll try. Especially since some people were in this chapter got barely any (Dakota and Ezekiel). They'll get more next one.**

**And I do in fact have a complete elimination order. And death order. Not a complete story-line, but pieces are there. Which will all fall into place as the chapters go on. Like who died when and where. And what other things happened? Like who committed suicide? Who abandoned the group? Who are the bandits they ran into? And what did Scott do to get so much hatred and fear?**

**Also I have a poll on my profile I'll be opening. Please vote on it. It's about if you want to see PI in this fic. If a name isn't there I already have plans for them. Also in the future, I might add RR.**

**That's all the basic info.**

**Future kind of spoilers: Actual eliminations. More about what happened to the cast in their 2 yr ZA. And of course, more death.**

* * *

><p><strong>Standings:<strong>

**Alive: Chris, Chef, Brick, Jo, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Ezekiel, Sam, Dakota, Zoey, DJ, Eva, Courtney, Lindsay, Harold, Noah, Dawn, Anne Maria, B, Scott, Geoff, Lightning**

**Dead: Staci, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Cameron, Blaineley, Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Tyler, Duncan, Beth, Justin, Leshawna**

**Unknown: N/A**

**Team Yellow: Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Brick, Jo, Lightning, B**

**Team: Black: Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Zoey, Lindsay, Harold, Anne Maria**

**Team Red: Noah, Dawn, DJ, Ezekiel, Sam, Dakota, Scott**

**Eliminated: N/A**

**Pairings before ZA: Gidgette, Zoke, Coderra, Sakota, **

**Pairings made during ZA: Nawn, Gwent (rekindled), Dunceny (rekindled),**

**Pairings made during competition: N/A**


End file.
